Oh, No!
by MissLalala
Summary: Lucy's parents send her away to live with a family friend for a few months. They got in an accident which made her get adopted. She has to deal with the sons and nephews of that person and keep that sister/cousin image for all of them. What will Lucy do when her foster parents go abroad and left her alone with a house filled with boys and only 3 girls? Contains Gruvia,Role,Nawen
1. New House! Dx

_**Oh, No!**_

_Summary: Lucy's parents send her away to live with a family friend for a few months. They got in a terrible accident which made her get adopted to the family of that friend. Now she has to deal with the sons and nephews of the person as well as keeping that sister/ cousin image for all of them. What will Lucy do when her foster parents go abroad and left her alone with a house filled with boys and only 3 girls? Contains Gruvia (Gray x Juvia), Role (Rouge x Levy), Nawen (Natsu x Wendy)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

***Lucy's point of view***

Mom woke me up at 3am to inform me that I'm staying with her friend since she and my dad are going overseas. We at least discuss it for about 4 hours and it is now 7am. I'm here, now, in the car with all my belongings as they drive me to my new home for this upcoming 3 months.

"Okay dear, we are here. Make sure to eat properly, don't stay up too late and have fun." She smiled as she fixed me a little and I looked at her sad. "You won't be alone" she said as if to comfort me. "Besides all the boys there, Mavis has 3 girls. Most of the kids there are either adopted or her nephews so don't be afraid to tell her anything doesn't matter what it is." I looked down and she hugged me. "I'm going to miss you." She said and I hugged her back.

"Come back as soon as possible! I don't want to be here too long" I said and she smiled.

"Okay, I will. Oh look who's coming!" She said and quickly ran to the female behind us. "Oh my, Mavis! I missed you!" She said as she hugged said female.

"Layla, it's good to see you. Oh, this must be Lucy." She said as she punched mom off of her. I giggled seen how close they were. "Don't worry I promise it's going to be fun." The short woman, who looks too young for her age, said and I smiled. "Good girl, well if you don't mind, you can go inside while I talk to your parents." I nodded and waved at my parents and headed to the big house in front of me.

"It looks like a mansion… Are they rich?!" I said low as I got closer to the door. As I open the door, a big pair of stairs came to view. "Wow this place is huge." I said as I admire everything.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice said to the right side of me. A blonde was standing beside a door with a remote in his hand. "It is pretty big, I admit it." The blond said as he looked around. He then walks towards me. "Tell me… Why is a pretty under-class girl intruding my house?" His voice was harsh and I backed away.

"Sting! Leave the poor girl alone" A familiar voice said. The blonde let me go and Mavis smiled at me. "Sorry Lucy, I should have told them." I nodded and the blonde looked at me curious.

"Tell us what?" He said.

"That this girl will stay with us for the next 3 months." His eyes widen as he looked at Mavis. "Sting, darling, wake everyone up and bring them to the living room." Mavis said and the male nodded.

"Okay" He disappeared up the stairs and Mavis guided me to the living room which was where the male came from.

"So this is the living room; where we were, was the main hall which leads you everywhere in this house. Across from here, in the left side of the hall, is the kitchen which got a bathroom connected to it. In the second floors are 6 bedrooms, which one of them you will sleep in. And finally, in the third floor is the game room, 2 bathrooms which anyone has access to, my room, the cat's room and 3 bedrooms. When I introduce you to everyone, I'll give you or make someone give you a quick tour." I nodded and then a few people walked in.

"Mom, it's too early in the morning for you to call us all. What's up- Oh, who is that?" a dark blue-headed male said as he stretched.

"Wait for everyone else and I will explain everything." After a few minutes of waiting, and Mavis doing a head count, she proceeded on talking. "Well everyone, this is Lucy. She is 17 mostly like everyone that is here, and she is the daughter of one of my closest friends. Unfortunately, they decided to go overseas for an emergency and left her in my charge for 3 months, summer vacation just started so make sure you guys get along well with her and include her in everything you people do okay?" Mavis said and they all nodded. "I'm not introducing you guys, so when you feel ready, you can introduce yourself to her okay? Anyways Lucy, are you hungry?" Mavis asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay. I ate before I got here."

"Okay, Laxus when you are done eating breakfast could you show Lucy around?" Mavis said to the tall blonde besides her.

"Okay, mother" he said and I smiled at him which he frowned in return. Then 3 blue-headed girls came to me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lucy! Actually, I'm happy we got another girl in this house! Well I'm Levy, 17 years old and after the bro finishes showing you around come to my room! We will all be there so we can have so girl talk!" The second tallest girl with hazel eyes said.

"Juvia is also excited! Will you be Juvia's friend? Don't be Juvia's love rival. Oh, and Juvia will be 18 soon." The other girl with blue eyes which was the tallest said.

"Umm, I'm Wendy. I'm 14 and I'm the baby of the house." The shortest girl with brown eyes said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you guys well I'll make sure to talk with you guys when the tour is done." As I said those words a strong pair of arms lifted me up and put me over a shoulder. "Nani?!" I said and looked at the person who was carrying me.

"Stop talking to my sisters would you? They gonna turn you weird after a while of hanging out with them. We'll just loose interest in you if they change you." The male with a scar in shape of lightning said and walked up the stairs.

"Laxuuuuusss, you are a meanie!" I heard Wendy said before we got to the second floor and he put me on the floor.

"So in the second room, the left side is for the boys and the right side is for the girls." He said as he went to the left side. "The first room is Gajeel's, the one next to it is Sting's and then Rouge's. Those 3 rooms have a door in between that connects the rooms. The 3 of them are brothers but Rouge is adopted, they don't know that yet, and well they are my cousins." We then walked to the end of the hallway and Laxus open a door. "This stairs lead to the third floor" We went up the stairs and then arrived at the third floor. As we got there quickly to the left is a bathroom. "So to our left is one of the 3 bathrooms in the building. To my right is the game room. Want to go in?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Sure" I said and he opens the door and let me in first.

"Here is mostly Gajeel, Gray, Wendy and myself but you sometimes see Juvia and Natsu here as well. Oh and there is a hidden stair here which takes you to the attic but the attic is off limits." He said and he led me out of the game room. "Anyways besides the bathroom is Mom's room, as in Mavis. Besides that is my room-"

"Can we go in?" I said interrupting him. He looked at me for a moment and I open my mouth to speak, "I mean you are giving me a tour, your room should be okay right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okay." He opens the door to his room and rapidly the smell of cologne hits my nose. I felt as if I was going to be in a daze and I snapped out of it. I walked in and everything was clean and well organizes. The only troublesome thing was that smell. My cheeks flushed and I sat in his bed. "It's not much but this is my room." He said and then when his eyes fell on me they widen and a smirk got in his face. "What's wrong Blondie?" He said as he sat by me.

"Nothing… just this smell… it got me…" I began not really knowing what I was saying.

"Excited?" He said and I looked at him, my eyes low. I felt drugged; it's the smell that's getting me like this.

"Yea" I said and he got closer.

"I know. It mostly gets girls with a sensitive nose like this." He said and he leaned closer and kissed me in my neck repeatedly. I let out a low moan and he smiled. "You like this?" He said and my body moved a bit. He pushed me slightly to the bed and got in top of me. "I think I'll enjoy having you here these 3 months" He said and then he got aggressive. His touch wasn't gentile but rough. It provokes a moan from me but then I noticed what I was doing. I tried pushing him off as I finally got off of that daze I was in and he grinned. "Hmm? Not that easy as you made me think. Oh well, I got 3 months to do this so let proceed with the tour." He said and got off of me. He fixes his clothes and offered me his hand. I looked at it for a moment and accepted it as he pulled me up and helped me fix myself. We got out of his room and he closed his door. "Well this room besides mines is Gray's. Our rooms are not connected. Gray is my brother but he is adopted. Besides his room is the Cat's room, they are exceeds so don't be surprise when they talk to you. You know what, let me see if they are awake." Laxus said as he walked to the door which led to the room he was talking about as he got in, a scream was heard and I hurried in.

"Laxus! You scared me" A white cat with a dress said.

"Sorry. Lucy this is Carla, the blue cat over there is Happy, the green cat with the pink frog outfit is Frosch but you may call him Fro, the red cat there is Lector and that cat with circular ears is Pantherlily but you may call him Lily." Laxus said as he pointed in the direction of every cat. "She is Lucy; she will stay here for 3 months blah blah blah get along with her." He said to them and the nodded. "Okay anyways we are almost done." We got out of the room and he then proceeded talking. "This room right here that is beside the cat room is Natsu's room, he is also my brother but he is adopted, and besides his room is another bathroom." He opens a door and there was more stairs. "This stairs leads to the second floor" He said simply. "So right here is your room." He opens the door and guided me in. "This is normally the guest room but this will be your room. This room is connected to the next one so…" He walked to another door in my room and opens the door. "This is Wendy's and Levy's room. They share rooms and this…" He opens another door and we were in another room. "Is Juvia's room. Well let's hurry downstairs before they walk in on us." He said and practically dragged me out of every room and finally got out by my room. We walked down stairs and then he stop. "So that's the kitchen, in there is a bathroom and in this side is the living room. Mostly Sting, Natsu, and Levy spend time here but sometimes Wendy and Rouge hang out here as well. And this is the end. I'm not showing you outside. It's too much trouble and I'm not even getting paid for this." He said and I just stud there not knowing what to do. "Do you want to hang out?" He asked and my heart quickly started to beat faster.

"S-sure" I said but then I got jumped by 3 blue-headed girls.

"No! She is ours!" Somehow they kidnap me and left Laxus there alone. They put me in my room and they helped me unpack.

"You have to be careful around them." Levy said and I smiled.

"I'm fine" I said and they looked at me worried.

"Well if you say so but!" Wendy began. "We have some rules" My eyes widen and I looked at them confused.

"Rules?" I asked.

"Yes, Natsu, Rouge, and Gray are off limits." Levy said. "And that's all" I look at them confused and they sighed.

"It's a long story for Juvia to tell." Juvia said.

"It's okay we got all night"

* * *

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Huh?

_**Stella's a Cactus-** __I'm happy you liked it(": Enjoy_

**_Miss__ Jester61-_**_ This is a harem. Lucy will have to pick between Laxus, Gajeel, or Sting_

**_FW__ Wandering-_**_I'm happy you enjoyed it_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Well if you say so but!" Wendy began. "We have some rules" My eyes widen and I looked at them confused._

_"Rules?" I asked._

_"Yes, Natsu, Rouge, and Gray are off limits." Levy said. "And that's all" I look at them confused and they sighed._

_"It's a long story for Juvia to tell." Juvia said._

_"It's okay we got all night"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Well you see Lucy... Even though mother said 'everyone should introduce their self when they want to' but... We got to discuss everything and you need to know the names." Levy said and I smiled.

"Okay, go ahead." I said and the 3 of them looked at each other and nodded.

"So let's start with the basics I guess…" Wendy began.

"So Juvia likes Gray… Wendy likes Natsu and I like Rouge." Levy said and Juvia nodded.

"No, Juvia loves Gray-sama!" The blue headed girl said as her eyes were heart shaped.

"But aren't Gray and Natsu… your brothers?" I said and they all looked at me and laughed.

"Okay I guess we should have just approached it that way then. Let me explain" Levy said and she smiled kindly to me, it was so obvious I was ignorant to everything. "The only one blood related here are Sting, Gajeel, Laxus, Mom, Wendy, Juvia and me. Gray is adopted, Natsu too, and Rouge got adopted by our uncle so no blood what so ever there. I guess by law we are cousins/ siblings but wouldn't it be fine if they suddenly love their none-related sibling since there is no blood connection?" Levy said and I nodded seeing nothing wrong with it.

"So umm, we understand that Lucy-san is a girl and that she has been single for a while and it would be normal if she fall for one of them but we warned you from the beginning, they are off limits." The kindly 14 year old threaten me and then smiled happily. "Sooo, Natsu is this pink haired guy who normally would wear sleeveless shirt and well-."

"Yea I kind of know who he is… and Gray" I said and Wendy looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"We went to the same class"

***Meanwhile, Gajeel's point of view***

"Hey, doesn't that girl go to our school?" I asked my useless cousins in front of me.

"Wait… now that you mention it she was in our class in sophomore year…" Natsu said.

"Well when classes starts again Sting, Rouge, Juvia and Levy are transferring there and Wendy is going to start there as an underclassman so we will all be together." Gray said and my eyes widen.

"Nani?! All of us in the same school?! Thank god next year is going to be my final year." I said and let out a sigh of relief, but quickly got a big grin in my face. "Well first let's look forward to the summer then we can focus on the pranks we going to do on my underclassman."

***Lucy's point of view***

"What?! Really?! Then you know most of us right?" Levy said and I look down.

"Actually… I'm a loner in school so… Don't really talk to anyone" I said and quickly smiled at the 3 of them.

"Oh, Lucy!" They said in union and gave me a group hug.

"No honestly, I'm fine! I've been alone for a while so it is normal."

"Well next year won't be the same" Juvia said.

"Ehh? Why not?" I said, again, oblivious of everything.

"We all are going to that school next year"

"Ehhhhh?!"

* * *

It was now midnight and I was struggling to sleep. I kept twisting in my bed and then I finally gave up. I took my phone and press the flashlight app and use it to light up my way. I slowly move down the hallway and down the stairs. The as I reached the kitchen I saw the living room's light on. I walked in that direction and saw a mess of blonde hair in the couch. "What was his name again?" I whispered and then searched my memory for a moment. "Sting?" I said wondering if that was his name and he moaned.

"Who's calling me?" He said and looked at me. "Oh it's miss under-class"

"I got a name you know" I said and he grinned.

"Okay, what brings you here? Everyone is either asleep or in their room" He motion me to sit by him and I did. The TV was on and at least it wasn't awkward.

"Well I couldn't sleep… I'm not that used to my room yet I guess. What about you? What are you doing here?" I asked and he looked at the TV.

"I didn't feel like going to my room, that's all" Sting said and I nodded.

"Well I'm going to get some snacks and go straight to my room okay? Bye." I stand up as I said those words but suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Nani?"

"Nonono, you are staying here for a while okay?" He said and I got scared. _'Is he going to attack me like Laxus did?'_ I thought but to my surprise he sat me beside him and lay down in my lap. "Let me stay like this for a while." He said and I sighed.

"There is no helping it, but could you at least bring me some snacks? I'm a bit hungry" I whinnied and he gave me a glare.

"You better not move from here" He said and rushed out. I patiently waited and he came with a bag of chips, some soda and chocolate. I looked at the chocolate for a moment and he saw me looking at it. "You want the chocolate?" He asked and I looked at him and back at the chocolate.

"No, you can have it. I don't really like chocolate" I lied trying to cover the need to just eat it.

"Oh, you don't like chocolate?" The male said as he put the bag on the other side of me and the soda on the coffee table. He then grabs the chocolate and lay back down in my lap. "So you wouldn't mind if I ate it in front of you?" He said and I looked away.

"No, not at all"

"Oh, okay" He opens the chocolate bar and took a quick bite. My mouth started to get filled with water and I looked at him eat the chocolate. He then breaks a little piece and forces it in my mouth. "Eat it" He said and I did as I was told. I gasped as I tasted the chocolate admitting I had never tasted something that good before. "You want another?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay, but" he began as he broke another piece off, this time a little longer. "We'll play a game with this piece" He said and without thinking I nodded. "Whoever eats it all wins." He put one of the sides in his mouths as he sat up and got closer. When he was close enough I bit the other side and we both started eating it. Little by little the distance between us got shorter and when it got to a little bit left our lips met. We fought to get the chocolate that was stolen away and as it slowly melted our kiss got deeper. His hand was holding my chin bringing me closer while my hands were wrapped around his neck. The chocolate melted but we still kept going until we took a quick break to catch our breath. "Uff! I have never been kissed like that in my life" The male said and then I noticed what I did.

"Um-um, sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, I was so focus on the chocolate that I was willing to do anything and-" He kissed me again and my eyes widen.

"Shhhh keep this a secret between you and me okay?" I fled after he said those words but as I walked up the stair I bumped into someone.

"Ouch" I said and then looked at the figure in front of me. "Oh ummmm, you are…?"

"Gajeel" The tall black-headed male in front of me said.

"Well I'm sorry Gajeel…" As I said that a light was seen by the stairs that were in my side of the second floor.

"Shit, Auntie will kill us if she saw us awake. Fuck, there is no helping it, come you can hide in my room." Gajeel grabbed my hand and basically dragged me to his room and for a moment, I forgot what happen with Sting. When we reached there his room smell like cologne, much like Laxus, but it wasn't a lot just a bit. He pulled me to his closet; in his closet, which was a walk in closet, he put me in a room hidden by all of his clothes. "I'll come to you when she leaves; she'll go in my room so that's why I have to hide you."

"Does she go to the girl's room?" I asked and he moved his head in gesturing 'no'.

"No, because, according to her, they are too pure to do the stuff we do." The male said as he looked back.

"So that means she already found a girl in one of you guys' room?" I ask and he nodded.

"Mostly in my room, Sting's, and Laxus' but don't worry she won't find you're here." He said and left. There was an awful silent, and then I heard a door open. Just by listening to the steps I knew it wasn't Gajeel. I hold my breath and tried not to move. She moved some clothes and I swear I thought I got caught. As I waited for her reaction she left and closed the closet door and it got quiet again. After approximately 5 minutes later the door was open and Gajeel was there. "You okay?" He asks and I nodded.

"She moved the clothes I though she saw me since I can see here clearly." I said and Gajeel laughed.

"Look," He said as he turn on the light and close the door to the room I was in. "One way mirror" He said and my mouth hanged open.

"Wooow!" I said and he laughed. I stayed there till 3 in the morning and headed back to my room. Gajeel and I just talked about random things while he innocently flirting with me. "See I don't mind that little level of flirt." I then quickly recalled what happen with both Laxus and Sting and face-palmed. "But compared to them, these dudes, they can't control what's in between their pants. Well mostly Laxus, Sting just kissed me but still…" I buried my face into the pillow and drifted to sleep.

***Morning***

"Nooo…. Mom… WAKE UP!" I said out loud as I woke up. "Ugh… a nightmare…." I stud up and grabbed my things and went to check if the upstairs bathrooms where occupied. It was around 8 am and there was no sign of anyone awake. As I brushed my teeth and took a shower I got out of the bathroom in a towel. In attempt of going down the stairs came from I hear a voice.

"Lucy… Are you up there?" It was Sting's voice who was calling out to me and I got stiff. I looked around and decided to go through the other stair but as I walked through the hallway and passed Gray's room someone pulled me in. I wasn't on Gray's room but on Laxus' and he hid me behind him. His head was against the door as if listening. I heard Sting's voice get closer and closer till it finally went the other way. A sigh escape my lips and Laxus turn around.

"You're lucky I was awake or you would have gon- Oh Jesus" Laxus said as he finally laid eyes on me and saw how I was dressed. My face got red as I could feel his eyes looked at every inch of me.

"C-can I leave now? I got to get dressed…" I said but his face expression told me that I wasn't going anywhere.

"H-how can you just come to my room dressed like this? D-do you want to get raped or something?" Laxus said as he got closer to me his hands reaching for my body.

"You pulled me in! Now please move!" I said but Laxus trapped me. I couldn't escape and I knew it. I look for any opening and in the panic Laxus' door open and Gajeel walked in. He motioned me to stay quiet and he kicked Laxus in his balls. Laxus fell to the floor and I ran out of the room to my room. "Oh my! This is too much action in just two days."

* * *

_**Your thoughts in this? Just write it on the review!**_


	3. A Little Bit of Flirt Here & There

_No joke but when I saw all of the review I was like **:O I'm famous! **xD lmfao my email was blown away with all of the favorites, followers and reviews.** You guys made my day x")**_

* * *

_**Miss Jester61- **I enjoy your excitement(x Really appreciated_**  
**

**_Stella's a Cactus-_**_ xD Well here is the next chapter enjoy it_**  
**

_**FW Wandering- **Yes, yes he was  
_

**_Guardian of__ Heaven-_**_ Don't die on me D': you need to live for the next chapter!_

_**Animelover199977- **Thanks for the praise :") and yeah xD  
_

_**Raiza-chan-** Are you sure? x) you may change your mind later_

**_DevilsGamexxDevilsPain-_**_ Awwww(x Thank you! _

**_RavenNM-_**_ Omg but it's the only the 3rd chapter and you are already hooked! awwww_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"C-can I leave now? I got to get dressed…" I said but his face expression told me that I wasn't going anywhere._

_"H-how can you just come to my room dressed like this? D-do you want to get raped or something?" Laxus said as he got closer to me his hands reaching for my body._

_"You pulled me in! Now please move!" I said but Laxus trapped me. I couldn't escape and I knew it. I look for any opening and in the panic Laxus' door open and Gajeel walked in. He motioned me to stay quiet and he kicked Laxus in his balls. Laxus fell to the floor and I ran out of the room to my room. "Oh my! This is too much action in just two days."_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I ran down the stair and back to my room. "Uff okay I'm safe" I said as I closed the door. I went look for clothes when there was a knock on the door connected to the room beside me. "Yes?" I said as I looked for an outfit.

"It's us Levy-san, Juvia-san and I, can we go in?" I open the door for them and they giggled when they saw me in a towel. "Lucy-san did you come out of the bathroom like that?" The small teen said.

"Yes, I had to run here too because I thought that someone may have seen me" I laughed and they join me.

"So Lu-chan, you don't mind me calling you that right?" Levy said and I nodded. "Well Lu-chan, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us around town in our bikes."

"Ehh but I don't have a bike" I said and she smiled.

"It's okay we'll just borrow one of our brother's" They told me as they pushed me out the way to pick an outfit for me. After around an hour later we went and took the bikes.

"What are you guys doing?" A male voice said behind us and we all turn.

"Laxus!" Levy said. "Well we were gonna go around town" She said as she forced a smile.

"Without a chaperon? Nop, you guys aren't going anywhere" The blonde male said and Wendy pouted.

"Okay, I have a deal" The little 14 year old said. "You can stay at X Park and we'll go in our bikes around but check in every 30 minutes or so" Laxus took a deep thought and he nodded.

"But! If I go they all have to go. I'm the oldest so I can't leave the minors alone in the house" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, call them" That's what I said 30 minutes ago but… I didn't realize I'll have to ride with someone.

"So Lu-chan who are you riding with?" Levy asked and I looked around. _'Maybe Gajeel? I mean he was nice to me and everything…'_ but as I walked to him Sting pulled me.

"She's riding with me" I looked at Sting and I sighed.

"Okay, shall we go?" I said and we started to head to the park. When we got there Sting started to get hit on by a lot of girls so did Laxus, Gajeel and the rest of the boys.

"Whose girlfriends are those?" One of the girls said.

"Oh no they are just family." Sting said while I was still in his bike.

"Well fam, I'm taking your bike! Later" I said and he turns around.

"Wait no! Give me my bike" He yelled but I paddle faster.

"Ugh you saw them?!" Levy said as she pouted. "They are soo ugh"

"I know! Even Natsu! Ugh" Wendy said.

"Gray-sama better not think he can get away with this so easily" Juvia said with a dark aurora around her and we all laughed.

"No but seriously… They gonna get it" Levy said and I just looked at them. After a few minutes of riding around the town we started to get back.

"It's almost time to check in" Juvia said and I nodded. When we arrived there and we saw Laxus; we went to him and he was with some girls. "Well, were here" Juvia said and I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you guys can go but make sure to come back in 10 minutes because we gonna eat okay?" Laxus said and the girls that were with him hugged him.

"Ehhhh can we join?" One of the girls said.

"Pleaseee" Another said.

"No, it's a family picnic, sorry" Laxus said and while 3 sisters left. I looked at him as he was having that conversation with the girls but when they decided to leave I quickly turn around and was about to catch up to them when Laxus grabbed my hand. "I have to talk to you later" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I walked to where I last saw the girls and heard people laughing. I look in the direction the laughter was coming from and I saw Sting there. My eyes were rolled again and I looked away.

"Oi Lucy!" Sting said as he pulled me into the crowd. "Sorry everyone but could you leave me alone I need to talk with my sister."

"Sister?!" I said and he covered my mouth.

"Oh okay, we'll see you" One of the people there said and the crowd left.

"Oh finally they left" Sting said and I looked at him.

"What's with the sister thing?" I said and he looked at me.

"Oh no, that was just something to get them away from me." He said and I nodded.

"Oh okay, so what's up? What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked the blonde and he motioned me to sit down under a shade.

"Are you okay? You seemed off" Sting said as he looked at me. "Was it because of the kiss?" I looked at him and my face turn red as I recalled that unwordable moment.

"N-no!" I said. '_Ugh I stuttered! It's really not because of that dammit.'_

"No? Then how about you kiss me again?" My face grew even redder and I looked away.

"Don't mess with me like that Sting-kun" I said and he blushed.

"What's with the Sting-kun?" He asked as he took my chin making me face his way. "Are you shy?" He asked as he was pulling me into a kiss. I tried to get away but to my surprise someone pulled me away. "Ehhh?" Sting said as he opens his eyes and then his face expression changed. "Laxus what are you doing?!" I felt the blood in my face dry up and I looked up.

"What are you doing to her?" He said as he was embracing me from behind.

"Trying to make a move on her. What are you doing to her?" Sting asked and Laxus turn me around and gave me a light kiss on the lips. My face turns red again and when his lips left mines I felt a lonely feeling in my lips. He smiled at Sting and I lower my gaze.

"Having fun. So hands off, she is mine" Sting glared at Laxus and Laxus grabbed my waist and led me to the girls. When I saw them from far away I got off of Laxus grip and ran to them.

"Wend-" I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

"Nop not yet there is still 5 minutes left." Laxus said and dragged me some where hidden. When we got there he kissed me and I pushed him off of me. "What? I don't want his germs on you. Let me clean you" He said as he kissed my lips again. The kiss was kind of aggressive but somehow sweet. He then pulls away and I tried to catch my breath. "Hmmmm? Does that simple kiss really just got you like that?" He said and pulled me closer. He kept kissing me but I didn't kiss back… _It wasn't me_…. _I swear! My mouth just had a mind of its own and its kissing back._ He then pulled away and I was seriously out of breath. "I want more" Laxus said and kissed me again. I tried pushing him off but he didn't move away. I then bitt his tongue and he let go of me. "Ouch!" He said and he looked at me.

"Can't- Breath" I said in between breaths and he smiled.

"I'm getting addicted to those kisses of yours but I'll let you have a break. Let's head back" Laxus said as he dragged my breath-less self. When we reached there I was already breathing normal and I went straight to the girls. I help them pass out the snacks and we all ate quietly. When we were done Juvia and Levy went to get the bikes as well as Gray and Rouge. Laxus disappeared and Sting had just left, Wendy was talking with Natsu and I went with Gajeel.

"Hey" I said and Gajeel just looked at me.

"Hi Bunny Girl." The black-headed male said and I glared at him because of what he called me and 'hmpf' at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing" I said and I caught up to him. "Where are you going?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm just walking around. People normally would approach me so…" He trailed off and I just sighed. "You want to just hang out?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah but I mean the girls are gonna kidnap me soon so if that happens I'll go to your room and hang out there okay?" I said and he nodded.

"If I'm not there I'm in the game room." He said and I nodded. "With Laxus" When he said 'Laxus' I froze.

"Oh, o-okay" I said and looked the other way. _'I can't hang out with Gajeel if Laxus is there…'_ I thought.

"Oi Lucy" A voice behind us said. I turn around and saw a ginger there.

"Ehhh? Loke?"

* * *

_**Let me know what you think(:**_


	4. What Should I Do?

_Mina! Here is another chapter! and well just a side note here which I should have probably mention in the beggining...** NO MAGIC!  **What so ever so yea. I love you guys :') I enjoy reading the review! _

* * *

_**RavenNM-** Ohhh well I'm sorry if this chapter changes your mind a bit..._

**_Miss__ Jester61- _**_More guys? Nononono Loke isn't in the harem_

**_Stella's a Cactus-_**_ xD Well sadly he won't appear much in this chapter but next chapter is all about him_

**_beauty fiveguest-_**_ Well I'm not really sure yet who Lucy is going with but Loke's role here will be basically explain a bit here but mostly next chapter_

**_Raiza-chan-_**_ patient woman! xD (Or man o,O not really sure but more leaning into woman...) Everything in it's due time x)_

**_FW Wandering-_**_ alright! btw I'm probably going to put a poll because I'm still debating in which one she should end up with._

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Oh, o-okay" I said and looked the other way. 'I can't hang out with Gajeel if Laxus is there…' I thought._

_"Oi Lucy" A voice behind us said. I turn around and saw a ginger there._

_"Ehhh? Loke?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Lucyyyyy! That is you!" The ginger ran to me and I hugged him. "Oh I haven't seen you in years!" I giggled as the male anime cried on me.

"It's okay Loke" I said as I pat his back.

"What are you doing here?" He said as he holds both of my hands.

"Well… long story…"

"Lu-chan! Let's go" Levy said as she ran to me and pulled me away from Loke. "Oh sorry… who is this?" Levy asked as the other two girls came behind her.

"This is my childhood friend, Loke" I told them as the male put his hand around my waist.

"Who are they hime?" The ginger said and I giggled.

"Oh my, I haven't been called that in years! Anyways, these 3 girls are a few of the people that I'm living with right now." As I said that I searched around the area we were and noticed that Gajeel had left and sighed.

"Ohhh you should come over!" Wendy said and I nodded.

"I can't today… I'll go tomorrow though. Just give me the address and I'll be there at…"

"1?" I asked as Juvia wrote the address in a random piece of paper.

"1 it is. See you tomorrow" He said but before he left he gave me a kiss in the cheek. The 3 girls looked at me with their eyes widen.

"Oh when we get back home you better tell us everyyyyyything!" The blue-headed trio said in union and dragged me around town.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh" I said as the hot water hit my skin. "I love hot showers"

"I love them too" An unknown voice said from the other side of the shower and I froze.

"Who's there?!"

"It's me Laxus, I'll be right out I just had to grab something." He said and I sat on the tub.

"Hurry" I said as I covered my body.

"I'm going I'm going just wait a moment." He said and there was a silent. "Who was that? In the park, I mean." The blonde said and I sat there quiet. _'Is he serious right now?!'_ I thought. "Was he your boyfriend?"

"Ohhhhh nooo! Him?! No! He's just an acquaintance" I said a bit too loud.

"Oh, I see. I was afraid that you were committing a sin for a moment but it's all okay." The male said and his voice was a getting closer. He put one of his hands in the glass that was between me and him. "I don't want you near any other man, Lucy." Unconsciously my hand was put in front of his but yet the glass was in between our hands. "Maybe… I'm been possessive over a girl I just only met but… I'm scared of those people that know more about you than what I could ever learn." I gasped and I knew he heard it. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked and I closed my eyes thinking if I should or not. "I'll close my eyes, promise! I just want one before I go back to my room." _To be honest… I don't know what got into me_… I just grabbed my towel, put it around my breast and pulled him close. I gave him a little peck on the lips but he insisted. He kissed me so passionate that I was lost in the kiss for a moment. When he parted from me his eyes still maintain closed; I closed the glass door and cleared my throat.

"You can go now" I said and he left. I felt the heavy blush my face had but I don't know how to react to him…. '_He is just so… childish? I mean first he was all doing stuff without thinking how I felt but now… I think he is changing…_' I looked at the water coming down and sighed. 'And then… I kinda like Gajeel but Sting is another problem…. What should I do?'

***Laxus point of view***

"I'm growing weak against her…. Maybe this is love? No! Laxus get your shit together! What happen to that player within you? Are you going to just let a woman push you down like that?! Really begging for a kiss? How low have you fallen Laxus?" I told myself in front of the mirror and then sighed. "There is no helping it… She got me weak… You know what… I'll get that ego up let me just…" I said to nobody as I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" The voice from the other side said.

"Cana, baby girl, are you up for some action?" I grinned into the phone and I heard her squeak.

"Anytime boo, just name the place, time and date and I'll be there" The female said.

"Aight then sexy, I'll see you tonight in my house at the same time." The girl in the other side giggled and then hanged up. "Ohh I'm getting something good tonight" I said and then made my way to the game room and got a quick view of Lucy sneaking out of the bathroom.

***Lucy's point of view***

I got to my room and put on some pjs. It was around 7 and Mavis hasn't come back. I knocked on the door connected to Levy's room and no one answer. "Maybe she's out" I said and went down to the living room. There was Sting alone and he jumped as he saw me.

"Lucy! Come, come, finish watching this with me." He said as he dragged me to the couch. We spent about 10 minutes watching some _Tom & Jerry_ and then he started switching channels.

"Where is your aunt?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Well, today she said that she was going to come late so I really don't know. Don't worry; if it's too dangerous to come back home do to the weather or if it's too late she'll stay at a hotel so don't worry." I nodded and looked at the TV then out of nowhere Sting grabs my hand and kisses it. I blush and he looked at me straight in the eyes. "Could you give me a chance?" The blonde ask and I looked down.

"I-"

"No, don't say anything. If you don't like it scream." Sting said and he kissed my hand again. Soft kisses where trailed up my hand and to my neck. My mouth didn't open and my body didn't respond negatively to it so I let it be. Then as he was about to kiss me on the lips he paused. "No, if you want a kiss then you should give it to me first" I looked at him and back at the TV.

"It's not like I don't like it but, I don't feel the need to just kiss you senselessly, no, you didn't prov-" With that Sting gets in top of me and started kissing my neck. He started pulling my shirt up and my eyes widen. "No, Stin-" He covered my mouth with his hand and only lifted my shirt a bit to expose my stomach. He started giving it kisses and then came back again. His hand was removed from my mouth and he kissed my cheeked a couple of times which made me blush and then kissed me really close to my lips. He looked at me seducedly and I smiled. "Oh, you think that you can get me with that?" I asked with a cocky laughed.

"No, but with this yes" He started tickling me and I tried controlling my laughter.

"No- wai-" I said but the laughter kept interrupting my words. He tickled my sides as somehow he knew every place I was ticklish in. I then grabbed a nearby pillow and hit him with it. He looked at me and then tickled me more. I tied punching him and then he took me in his arms and let me go in the couch. I fell there and I stud up. "Oh, you wanna play like that?" I said and I ran at trying to hit him and he dodges almost every single one. Then he ran after me and I ran up the stairs and to my room. I locked the door but next thing I know there was a knock on the door to Levy's; I open it and he came out. I laughed as I threw everything at him while he closed the door. He walked to me and I threw some stuff animals that were in my bed. I climbed in my bed and he did too. I put a pillow between him at me but effortless he moved it out of the way and I kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes and then he laid beside me there and we drift into a nap.

* * *

It was 11 and I found myself walking to Gajeel's room. _'Fucking Sting, left without telling me nun.'_ I thought as I open the door slowly since it was unlock. "Oh Bunny Girl, you scared me." He said as he motioned me to sit beside him. I don't know why but it relaxes me to be here with him.

"Hehehe, sorry. What are you doing?" I asked as he stretched.

"Nothing I was just on my phone looking for something to do." He said simply and I smiled.

"Oh okay"

"So… Can I say something?" Gajeel asked as he looked at me.

"Sure" I said and pulled my legs which cause me to lay down with the sudden movement and my shorts and shirt to expose things that shouldn't.

"Let's do it"

***Laxus' point of view***

"Mmmmmmm you did great." I told the brunette in front of me. "Come in the morning, I want some of that early too." She giggled and then I guided her to the front door. When I was going up the stairs I hear a groan coming from Gajeel's room. I shrugged and went to my room. As I lay down in my bed it hit me. "Lucy!" For some reason I ran to Sting's room and open it but found him knocked out. I then open Gajeel's room but he wasn't there. _'Strange? I just heard something from his room minutes ago'_. I ran to Lucy's room and I heard her crying. I knocked on the door and she open. "Lucy?" I asked and she hugged me.

"I'm scared of Gaj-" She said and I tried to figure out why. Then I saw that it was raining outside and there was lightning.

"Are you afraid of been alone?" I asked and she nodded. I then took her in my hands and laid her in her bed. "Try going to sleep." I said but she was clung into me. "If you don't let go I'll drag you to my room and do stuff to you" I said but she still cried. "Ahy Lucy," I picked her up and went up the stairs to the third floor. I had her bridal style in my arms and she still cried. I got to my room and sat her in my bed. "You can stay here until you calm down. I'm not staying in your room, Levy or Wendy might walk in and think wrong. I'll keep the door open if anything. When you leave close the door okay?" I went to my bed and laid down, my hand behind my head, and then she lay down beside me. I turn around and tried to sleep. '_Well I hope she calms down_.' I thought before drifting to sleep.

***Next day***

My eyes slowly open as the sun hit them. I tried to stretch but one of my hands was trapped. I quickly looked at my arms and Lucy was there…. Sleeping… and we were spooning….. I looked down at my pant and growled. '_Fuck I'm gonna wake her up if I don't move.' I stud up and looked at her once more…. 'I'll take her to her room…_' I picked her up bridal style and somehow without waking her up I made it to her room and escaped. When I reached my room the brunette was already there…. I let out a sigh '_I don't want to do it with her….' _she smiled and said, "Round two?"

***Lucy's point of view***

I woke up in my room and stretched. I grabbed my clothes went took a shower and headed down to eat breakfast. To my surprise there was a girl with brown hair already eating breakfast. I made my meal and sat next to her. "Good morning" I said.

"Morning." She said as she gave me a smile. "I've never seen you before here…" she said.

"Oh, I started leaving here just resent… 3 days ago to be exact and yeah…"

"Oh, I come and go in this house. I mean I come when a certain someone needs me." The girl said and I looked at her confused. "I'll just say it. It's not like nobody knows. Everyone here knows I'm friends with benefits of the hot blonde that lives here." She said and my eyes widen.

"Ehhh?"

"Yes, as in Laxus' friend with-" She was cut off by Levy walking in.

"Good morning Cana. I see your early today" The blue-headed teen said and I went to my room. _'What?!'_ And without knowing it was already 1:10 and Loke walked in my room.

"Lucyyyy" He said and I weakly smile. "Let's have fun today" He said as he dragged me out of my room and down to the main hall where everyone was currently in.

"Ehh? What is that dude doing here?" Gajeel said.

"Who's that guy?" Sting said.

"Too fucking close…." Laxus said.

"Eh?" Loke said.

"You're too close to her! What's with the holding hands?" Laxus said in-between his teeth.

"What? But Lucy's my hime" He got in one knee and kissed the back of my hand. "Things like this are normal" He stud up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Right?"

* * *

_**:O Next Chapter's name... "Jealousy" so I'll let your minds wonder x)**_


	5. Jealousy & Punishment

_**This is probably not what you guys expected of this chapter but... this came out xD I don't know. I blame it in the influence of the mangas my friends made me read! Seriously what is wrong with them! My mind is pure! *Cough* *Cough* Well... For a reason this fanfic is rated M so... of you don't like it this kind of things... why you reading a M rated fanfic xD**_

* * *

_**Painful Kiss-** Here you go!  
_

**_DevilsGamexxDevilsPain- _**_Thanks!_

**_Stella's a_**_** Cactus**- Oh well Happy late birthday? does this still counts? xD_

**_Miss Jester61-_**_ xD I agree and don't know if you gonna like this chapter..._

**_RavenNM-_**_ I'm sorry if your liking for any of them are going to change xD I love messing with your feelings x) lol_

_**EmmyHippo-**__Omg you so lucky I decided to read my mail before the update xD and well no! x) There is yet no definitive couple here... is a harem, I still don't know who to pick._

**_Raiza-Chan-_**_ Okay I was like it has to be girl because of the "Chan" but yea anyways as I said to the review intop of this... I'm gonna mess with your emotions! xD don't hate me though._

_**Guest: ** & ** -**(-.-) you think I'm dumb xD trying to vote twice xD smh I got you. Gotta keep my eye on you when I count who got more votes even though I'm probably gonna use the poll.  
_

**_Guardian of Heaven-_**_ is not you .-. Lucy like that xD jk well I don't know Lucy kind of goes with the flow I guess and btw I find it ironic your name and that you are reading this X) I'm sorry just took me a while there like o,O what the hell._

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Ehh? What is that dude doing here?" Gajeel said._

_"Who's that guy?" Sting said._

_"Too fucking close…." Laxus said._

_"Eh?" Loke said._

_"You're too close to her! What's with the holding hands?" Laxus said in-between his teeth._

_"What? But Lucy's my hime" He got in one knee and kissed the back of my hand. "Things like this are normal" He stud up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Right?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hime? Hime my ass!" Sting said and my eyes widen.

"I'm watching you bitch, you better not do anything to her." Laxus said as he death glared Loke.

"Loke? Is that you?" A female voice said and we all looked at the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Cana! Oh my! I haven't seen you since middle school!" The ginger said as he waved at her from where we were. He then blew a kiss and she caught it.

"I got it" she said and winked at him.

"Alright! Well changing topic, Lucy let's have fun" The male told me and I nodded ignoring what just happen between the brunette and him.

"Okay, everyone back to your places" Cana said and everyone walked away. Some went to the living room while others, including Gajeel, Laxus and Sting, went to the game room. As they passed by me, the 3 of them glared at me and bumped pass Loke. Loke glared at them and I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"So do you want to explore around?" My childhood friend said and we both ran to a forest-like place beside the house. He holds my hand as we walked side by side and I really didn't mind at all since we used to do this so much. We walked deeper in the area and we found a wide area with only grass and one big willow tree in the middle of it all. "Wow, did you know this was here?" He asked.

"No, this is my first time seeing this." the male lead me under the tree and we both sat under it. "Wow it's so beautiful!"

"Just like you" Loke said and I blushed.

***Sting's point of view***

"Stop flirting with her!" Laxus growled as we were behind some trees.

"What's with that guy" Gajeel said and I looked at both male. Us 3 suddenly met each other, as we followed Lucy and the dude here, but now we are all stalking them and it feels kind of awkward.

"J-Just like me?" Lucy said and blinked a few times which provoked a growl out of my lips.

"Naw, you are more beautiful than this." The ginger said and I threw my hands in the air.

"Ahhhh, I give up! Why is he taking points while we here fucking stalking them. Like this he gonna get ahead of us." I said and they blinked at me.

"Wait, you like her too?" Gajeel said.

"Are you slow Gajeel? Why do you think we are all here?" Laxus said and we went back to looking at them.

"Psss, what are you guys DOING?!" A whisper/hiss was heard behind us and it was the blue-headed trio. "Hell no! Let's go NOW! You guys out! Don't ruin their moment!" Wendy said as she grabbed me by my collar, and the other girls did the same to the guys, and dragged us out of the garden.

***Lucy's point of view***

After a while of being there, and flirting a bit, we walked out and went inside the house. He pulled me to the living room which Sting, Wendy, and Natsu were at. As you walked in you see the long sofa in front of the TV. Even though it was still early the room was dark and everyone was under a few blankets. Wendy and Natsu were sharing a blanket while Sting had a big blanket with him. I sat beside Sting and he gave me a smile. Loke went look for a blanket but came back with a small one. "Sorry Lucy, we can't share…" The ginger said and I sighed. I then started to watch the TV when I shivered.

"You want to share?" Sting whispered in my ear. I nodded and took the end of his blanket and put it over my body. A sudden warmth came to me and I sighed. "Better?" The blonde said and I nodded; Loke oblivious of everything. We looked at the movie and then I felt a hand in top of my thighs. I looked at Sting and he motioned me to be quiet. I nodded and looked at the movie. I was wearing a skirt and he moved his hand under the skirt. I let out a small gasp and glared at him and yet again he motioned me to be quiet. I moved my head back in the direction of the TV and then his hand was now in top of my womanhood, slowly touching it over my panties. I looked at him but he ignored my glare and looked at the movie. His body slowly shifts closer to mine and I looked at him with the corner of my eye. He got closer to my ear and whispered, "Stay still and be quiet or do you want your little friend to find out what we are doing." My eyes widen and I was stiffed looking at them movie. Sting was so close to me that our legs were right next to each other. The room was dark so any little movement was unseen and that bothered me. His hand then left my womanhood and went to my leg which he put into of his. My legs were forced to be widened and his hand moved back to the position it was originally in. I kept taking a few looks at Loke making sure he didn't see anything and sighed again. With a sudden movement Sting did, I felt myself wanting to take the hand off of there. I tried to with my right hand but he then grabbed it and placed it in between his legs. I looked at him and he motions me to be quiet. His hand pushed mine to be in top of his manhood and slowly started to stroke it. He let my hand go and looked at me. I tried to get my hand away but he put it back in place. _'Don't tell me he want me to do that?!'_ I thought, then when he got his hand off I kept going with the movements. He nodded and put his hand back to the place it originally was at. I saw him grab the control and put up the volume. The TV was now full volume and he leaned his head over my shoulder. His hand suddenly went inside my panties and I pulled it out of there with my free hand. "Shh" he said quietly and moved my hand away. "They are going to notice" He whispered. His hand went back there and inserted a finger inside my VIRGIN hole! I hold back a gasp and he grinned. He slowly did movement with that single digit that I somehow liked, even though I was about to push him off for harassing me. He then growled and took his hand off of my womanhood and took my hand off of his pants. He unbuttoned his jeans and put my hand over something warm and hard. His hand gave me another direction of how I should move and I accepted without questioning it. He was doing some kind of thing with his finger while I did something to I don't know what. I'm pure… I'm a virgin… I don't know what we are doing. Then as if out of nowhere, Loke started to talk to me. I turn my body which caused the leg that was in top of Sting to move out of there and my hand to get out of whatever I was doing. We started to talk barely seeing each other and then I felt Sting's hand come back. I was sitting side ways and because the blanket was thick and black you didn't see anything weird. His shoulder was against my back while his hand was in between the couch and my side, going down to my womanhood. I looked at Loke and smile, then Loke leaned closer and gave me a kiss in the neck repeatedly and I blushed and got him off. Then Sting got close to my ear and whispered, "This is your punishment for flirting with another man."

"What?!" I snapped as I looked at him. I pulled his hand out of there and stand up. "Loke we are leaving!" I said and dragged him out of the living room to the game room. As we reached the game room there were two TV with different consoles. Laxus and Gray were playing in one while Gajeel played in another one. We both sat by Gajeel and Gajeel put me and Loke to play something there. As we played Gajeel started harassing me too! I glared at him a couple of times which caused me to lose but still! After a few moments of him touching me and Loke not noticing anything I stud up. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said and when I turn to get out of the room I notice that Laxus wasn't there. I shrugged and went on my way to the bathroom that is besides Natsu's room since the one besides Mavis' room was locked. As I went and open the door, then closed it and locked it, I looked at myself in the mirror. With that said Laxus appears behind me and I gasped. He covers my mouth almost instantly after my gasp and I glared at him through the mirror; one hand covering my mouth while the other pulled me closer. My hands were trapped because when he covered my mouth my hands were already covering it so I can't really move them. I stayed quiet and suddenly the hand that wasn't covering my mouth went up to my breast and gave one of them a squeeze. My eyes widen and then his hand went down to my skirt and put his hand inside my panties. I gasped as I felt one of his fingers go in my womanhood and I started to get the same feeling I had when Sting did this. Somehow I didn't have the urge to hold back a moan and I let it come out. He grinned and let me go. He turned me around and gave me a deep kiss. I felt his tongue go in my mouth and played with mines. As our lips parted away he pulled down my panties and started doing what he was previously doing. I moaned and he kissed me again. _'Why aren't I pushing him away?'_ I thought while he kissed me. Then he pulled his finger out and looked at me.

"You better not run away" He said and I don't know why but I agreed. He then pulled me to the bench that was against one of the walls in the bathroom. "Lay down there" He said and I obey him. "I don't think we got time to do everything but just a bit please" He said as he kneel down on the floor and pulled my body to him. I felt something wet going around my womanhood and sucking on my clit. I tried to look and saw Laxus head there. Then that same wet thing went inside my hole and I moaned. "You like that?" He asked. After a few moments of doing that he pulled me up and he sat in the bench. "Sit" He said and I didn't know what he meant at first until he pulled me in top of him. I sat in his lap facing his way and he gave me a peck in the lips. "Move slowly" he told me but me being the virgin I am… I didn't know what he meant. "Okay since it was probably going to bug you I'll make it better." He got me off of him and took his pants off and there it was… his…his… "Come on, sit. I'm not going to do it. Let's just feel each other a bit" Laxus said and he grabbed my hand. I slowly made my way in top of him and I could feel his member in between the lips of my womanhood. He grabbed my hips and pulled and pushed them slowly. I moan a bit and he grinned. "Now you do that without my help" I nodded and started doing that. I moved slowly and started kissing him. His lips teased mines and I giggled. He then bit my bottom lip and put his hands around my waist. As he bit my lips his hips went up and with the sudden movement I felt my stomach go out of control. He let my lips go and started to kiss me again but his tongue getting in the game now. My body started to feel hot and my movements in top of him started to speed up. I started to moan almost for every time I felt his member brushed pass my womanhood and he pushed me down in the bench. He was now in top of me kissing me wildly while my hands were around his neck. "Lucy, fuck, I need to" He said and the he got off of me and grab his member with his hand. "I'm sorry, just a little, please, I can't hold it" He said and I felt the head of his member in my virgin whole. I moaned at the feeling and then I felt him put it in. I gasped and he looked at me while he slowly started to get in.

"No! Take it out!" I said and he shook his head.

"No, let me just"

"No! Take it out! Now!" I said and he pulled out. He looked at me a bit disappointed but kissed me again. My anger soon went away and I started kissing him back.

"Well if you ain't going to let me do it just a bit right now, I'll make you cum for me." I didn't get what he said and just nodded. He put his fingers in and started to push them in and out. His movements were slow at first put then got faster until I let something out. It was white… is it what he calls cum? Anyways, as he did that he got in front of me. "I'm not gonna make you suck it but… I'll cum on you okay?" Whatever we were doing, I knew it wasn't okay but I also knew that this is what the 3 of them want to do and even more. Laxus stroked his member couple of more times when something white started to come out. It got in my face and when he was done he looked at me. "You want to taste it?" He asked and without me answering he put one of his fingers inside my mouth with something in it. I swallow whatever it was and looked at him.

"Ewwww" I said and ran to the sink and spit it out. I clean my face while he laughed and put his clothes back on. He gave me my panties and I put them on.

"This was a punishment for being with that dude" Laxus said and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

It was now night and Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Loke and me were in the living room.

"Well I should be leaving" Loke said and stud up. The 3 males looked at him and without giving any warning he pulled me up and kissed me in the lips. The 3 males looked at him mad, pissed, jealous, or whatever you want to call this and stud up.

"Look dude, we let you in this house. Let you flirt with her, play around with her. But this? Hell no" Gajeel said and punched him. Laxus grabbed me and Sting got in front of us.

"Leave now and never come back. I'm fucking done of having to worry if you try doing something to her." Sting said and pushed him out.

"Lucy is ours" Laxus said and then Loke got mad.

"Don't worry I'll come back for you hime, just wait for me" Loke said and stormed off. Sting closes the main door and the door of the living room. Its dark but the only light that was there came from the TV. Laxus sat me besides him while Gajeel sat in the other side of me and Sting stud in front of me.

"You are ours" they said in union. Sting got in his knees and took my panties off and started to do that thing with his mouth. Gajeel took off my shirt and started sucking on my breast while Laxus kissed me. "And we are going to make your body and you remember it."

* * *

_**Ano... Don't kill me xD just let me know what you think in the reviews xD**_


	6. Behind the Scenes & You're Lying!

So I know you guys won't like this but there **won't be any Rated R** **action** after this chapter for a good couple chapters! I almost got caught writing the **Jealousy & Punishment**! (I wrote this right after I finish that chapter so that's why I'm saying it here.) XD My little cousin, she's like 9, was all bugging me and then she saw the computer and was like **"**_**What are you writing?! O,o**__**"** And I quickly closed it and she mugged me and I was like "**Going through my stuff will only cause traumas**" and she just looked at me like **-.- "You're an idiot"** and then ran off.** The struggle your author has to go through is real! Lmfao xD**_

* * *

**_MissMe2306- _**_xD it's okay don't fan girl too much._

**_Raiza-Chan-_** _It's both. But don't worry she's not gonna get that._

**_Painful_**_ **Kiss- **xD and here you go_

**_Miss Jester61-_**_ xD live! And sorry to disappoint you though! No sex Dx_

**_FW Wandering-_**_ lmfao but no she's not :(((_

**_Stella's a Cactus- _**_I literally laughed my ass of when I read you review xD Being the first review I got for the chapter I was dying XD_

**_SMAK101- _**_I was trying to read it without you need to tell me xD don't worry I got people that are like that too and btw here you go new chapter!_

**_RavenNM-_**_ I'm not saying much since everything will be explain here if they new or not..._

_**EmmyHippo- **I was already having an idea how to get them in and so Chap 5.5 came up... But don't worry after this chapter they will be very important in everything.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 5.5- Behind the Scenes**_

_Chapter 1_

Young Lucy arrived at the new house she was going to stay at as her parents went abroad. But inside the house...

***Gray's point of view***

"Oh~ Gray-sama!" Juvia said as we were having some early morning sex. This is our normal routine to do it since mom is sleeping. "Mmm more!"

"Juvia I'm gonna cum"

***Rouge point of view***

"Rougeeeee ahhhhh~" Levy moans as I started fingering her in her room.

"You like this?"

"Yes!"

***Natsu's point of view***

"Natsuuuuuuuu" Wendy pouted as we sat in the bed in the guest room. "Give me it!" she whined as I had her stuffed animal.

"You want this? Give me a kiss!" I said and she gave me a peck in the cheek. "Wendy!"

"What? You said a kiss" She giggled and I started kissing her.

"Everyone down stairs NOW!" I heard Sting yell from the stairs going to the second floor.

"Damm"

***Rouge's view***

"Shit!"

***Gray's view***

"Fuck!"

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_**-Time skip-night-**_

I open the door of my room, "Let me just go to Juvi-"

"Gray! What are you doing getting out of your room?! Get your fucking ass back inside" Mother yelled from her room.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" I said as I glared at her from my bedroom door.

"No you're not! Get your ass inside now!"

***Rouge's view***

I was about to go to Wendy's room when I had a call "Hello Rouge?" Natsu said via cel.

"Yea?"

"Bring Wendy up here then go to your girl okay?"

"Alright" I hang up the phone and walked to Wendy's room. I open the door since I knew it wasn't locked.

"Rouge-kun!" Wendy said as she hugged me.

"Yes, I'll escort you there" I said as I took Wendy up the stairs and then ran down to the room which Levy and I had to ourselves.

***Natsu's view***

"Let's watch movies?"

"Sure, I'm cold!" My little babe said and I hugged her.

"I'll keep you warm."

* * *

_Chapter 3_

***Wendy's view***

"Without a chaperon? Nop, you guys aren't going anywhere" Laxus said and I pouted.

"Okay, I have a deal" I looked at Laxus determined as I said that. "You can stay at X Park and we'll go in our bikes around but check in every 30 minutes or so" Laxus took a deep thought and then nodded.

"But! If I go they all have to go. I'm the oldest so I can't leave the minors alone in the house" He said and I squeak.

"Okay, call them" Lucy said as she rolled her eyes. As she said those words Levy, Juvia and myself practically ran inside the house leaving both blonds there alone.

"Natsuuuuu" I said as I slam open his door and he looked at me.

"Wendy?!" My love…. Was-was the-re shirtless! I felt my face go red as I looked at him from head to toe. "You like what you see?" Natsu said as he walked to me and gave me a peck in the lips.

"I-I, Natsu put a shirt on!" I said as I grabbed a nearby object and threw it at him.

"Okay, okay"

***Juvia's view***

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants you to come with Juvia to the park!" Juvia said as Juvia walked in Gray-sama's room and he was sleeping.

"What is it Juvia?" Gray-sama asked as he tried opening his eyes.

"Gray-sama…." Juvia walked closer to Gray-sama and he smiled. Gray-sama grabbed Juvia's hip and pulled Juvia into the bed. "Gra-"

"You looking cute too early, where you going?" Gray-sama said as he hugged Juvia in his bed.

"Juvia's going with Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Laxus to the park. Laxus told Juvia and Juvia's sister to wake you guys."

"Okay, I'll go get ready. Give me a kiss though" Gray-sama said as Juvia blushed. Juvia closed Juvia's eyes and gave a quick kiss to Gray-sama. "Nop, that's not enough" Gray-sama got in top of Juvia.

"Ehhh?"

***Levy's view***

I walked to Rouge's room and found Gajeel and Sting already there. I pouted as they saw me. "Hey Levy! You are early today? Did we interrupt something?" Sting asked and I just 'hmpf'.

"Laxus want everyone to go to the garage ASAP. Get well dress because we are going to the park" I said as I pushed Sting and Gajeel out of Rouge's room.

"Someone is in a hurry" Rouge said as he walked to me.

"Naw babe, I just don't like them being with you when I was planning to." I gave him a slow kiss and he pushed me down to his bed. "No, babe we don't got time. Later though okay? Hurry and get ready!" I pushed him off of me and he growled.

"Okay, but you gonna help me get change." Rouge smirked and I looked at him with my eyes widen.

"Nani?!"

_**-Time skip: At the park-**_

***Natsu's view***

I was walking around the park when I saw the girls arrived. Lucy stayed with Laxus and Wendy and Levy walked away. As Levy walked in to the bathroom in one of the buildings I grabbed Wendy's waist. "Kyaaaa" She screamed and I laughed.

"My love, it's me" I gave her a kiss in the cheek and dragged her out of there. My hands were tangled with her as we walked side by side. "Come, let's go play over there" I said as I pulled her to the swings and got her to sit on one. I pushed her and she started laughing.

"Stooooop we look so childish" Wendy said and I smiled.

"We are childish"

***Rouge's view***

I saw Natsu dragged Wendy out of one of the building there and went in. "Levyy…." I whispered and Levy walked out.

"Hey baby, where is…? Natsu took her right -.-" I nodded and she sighed. "I don't care, let's go have some fun."

***Gray's view***

Juvia was alone under a tree sitting down. I walked to her covering my mouth. "What's up cutie" I said and she quickly looked at me.

"Gray-sama!" She said as she pulled me down to sit by her. "Juvia is tired" I frowned and put my hands around her.

"Here, you can rest here"

* * *

_Chapter 4_

***Wendy's view***

I was in my room with Levy when we got home from the park. We were both talking when suddenly Levy got a message. "They are coming!" She said and we quickly ran to our own beds. She fixed, well messed up, her clothes and closed her eyes. "Just fake that you are sleeping and whatever you do don't laugh or open your eyes" She whispered and I fixed myself. There was a knock on the door and my eyes quickly closed. I heard the door open.

"Natsu look, they're sleeping" a voice, which I'm guessing it's Rouge, said. "Wait" I felt him start walking towards Levy's bed. "Levyy" He whispered and Levy moaned and her bed creaked. Then as I was about to move a hand was put in my back.

"Wendy" Natsu whispered in my ear and I blushed. Thank god I was sleeping with my head buried in my pillow. I slowly moved leaving a space there and faked moaned. He sighed. "Okay, I'll have a nap" He climbed in top of my bed and pulled me close.

"Oi Natsu" Rouge said and Natsu moved a bit.

"Just have a nap with her" He said then buried his face in my neck. "I love you"

***Gray's view***

"Juvia want to take a shower" I heard Juvia said from the other side of the door.

"Juvia open the door" I said and she did as she was asked.

"Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia gonna take a shower" She said as she looked down.

"You okay?"

"Juvia's just tired"

"Okay I'll wait here"

_**-Time skip: night-**_

"Juvia are you really okay?"

"Juvia is just tired"

"Don't lie to me" I grabbed her hands and made her look at me.

"Juvia is sad because Juvia feel like Gray-same don't want to love Juvia" She said and I gave her a kiss.

"Juvia don't say that. I love you and you are the only one for me so don't doubt it okay? How do you want me to prove it?"

"Stay here tonight"

_**-Time skip: Morning-**_

"Juviaaaaaaaaaa" I heard a female voice said as I awoke from my sleep.

"Who is it" I said as I open my eyes and saw Juvia still sleeping. I open the door to Wendy's room and Levy ran in. "What's wrong?"

"Wake Juvia up! Today we have to stalk them!" Levy said as she slammed the door and I looked at Juvia confused.

"Babe wake up, Levy wants you" I said as I shook her a bit and she woke up.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama" She said as she gave me a kiss.

"Gray loves Juvia too"

* * *

_Chapter 5_

***Levy's view***

"Oh my gooooooood" We finished breakfast and the awaited male came and walked to Lucy's room. He came out with Lucy and made a scene in front of all of us. Laxus, Gajeel and Sting death glared at him and I giggled. "Girls lets go" I said as I followed the couple. We got lost into our garden then as we found our way back we saw the 3 males there.

"Psss, what are you guys DOING?!" Wendy said as we got closer. "Hell no! Let's go NOW! You guys out! Don't ruin their moment!" Wendy said as she grabbed Sting by his shirt, and I grabbed Laxus and Juvia grabbed Gajeel, and got them out of the garden. Wendy dragged Sting to the living room and I took Laxus to the game room then went to Rouge's room. There we just hanged out while the door was open, making sure nothing bad happens.

***Wendy's view***

Lucy walked in as I was cuddling with Natsu. She sat beside Sting and I glared at them. After a moment I just paid attention to the movie till Sting put the volume up. I secretly looked at them and saw Lucy been uncomfortable. I then looked at Natsu and saw him doing the same as me. We both looked at them then suddenly Lucy stud up and dragged Loke with her. "Sting what did you do?" Natsu said and Sting shrugged.

***Juvia's view***

Juvia want to be alone… Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia =( Juvia should just ignore Gray-sama…

**_-Time skip: Night-_**

***Levy's point of view***

I think Loke just left and right now I'm getting out of Rouge's room. "I'm kind of hungry" I said to myself as I walked down the stairs. I made a quick turn to the kitchen when I heard a noice coming from the living room. Scared I took the rolling pin and walked to the living room door. To my surpise it was locked. I growled and went under the main stairs which was a door that lead to the living room (hidden door). As I walked there I could hear someone crying. I hurried and open the secret door and I saw...

_**End of Behind the Scenes**_

* * *

_**Previously... in the last chapter**_

_"Lucy is ours" Laxus said and then Loke got mad._

_"Don't worry I'll come back for you hime, just wait for me" Loke said and stormed off. Sting closes the main door and the door of the living room. Its dark but the only light that was there came from the TV. Laxus sat me besides him while Gajeel sat in the other side of me and Sting stud in front of me._

_"You are ours" they said in union. Sting got in his knees and took my panties off and started to do that thing with his mouth. Gajeel took off my shirt and started sucking on my breast while Laxus kissed me. "And we are going to make your body and you remember it."_

* * *

_**Chapter 6- You're Lying!**_

_***Lucy's point of view***_

I looked at them horrified and kicked Sting off. Sting just glared at me and trapped my feet. I twist and turn pushing them away from me but they pin me down and I couldn't move. "Lucy, stop resisting" Gajeel said and I started crying.

"Stop! Please" I yelled as the tears poured down.

"Stop? Why should we? You been a bad girl" Sting said as he the continues what he was doing. I cried more and struggled again.

"Stay still" Laxus said then a loud gasp was heard and they stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Levy yelled at the top of her lungs which caused everyone to come down to the living room and break down the door.

"What's wrong Lev- Oh my god Lucy?!" Gray said as he punched Sting, Rouge pulled Gajeel off of me and Natsu grabbed Laxus by his collar.

"What are you guys doing" Natsu said with a low cold voice at Laxus and glared at the rest.

"This does not concern you guys" Laxus said as he pushes Natsu off of him. I was there semi-naked crying on the floor while Levy hugged me.

"It does not?! Laxus, Sting, Gajeel! For god's sake you almost raped her?! You almost took one of the valuable things she still has that none of us, except Wendy, has! She's a fucking Virgin!" Levy screamed at the 3 males and I cried more.

"Wait, what?!" Gajeel said as his eyes were widen.

"Naw, you fucking around right?" Sting said.

"Oh my god I'm sorry" Laxus said as he covered his face with his hands. "Fuck, I swear I didn't know! If I knew... This would have never happen... I"

"What the hell happen here?!" Everyone turn around looking at the awfully familiar voice and gasp.

"Mavis/Mom/Aunty?!" We all said in union.

"I leave all of you for 2 days and this happens? I don't know what really happen but everyone to your rooms! I need to speak to Lucy privately for a moment" Mavis said and everyone left except Levy. "Levy, lea-"

"No, it's fine, let her be here" I said and Mavis nodded. "Lucy... This is going to be hard for me to say but... Your parents... They..." Mavis began and I felt an awful atmosphere around her.

"What happen to my parents?!" I said as I stud up quickly fixing myself a bit.

"Wait, what happen why are you like that?"

"This doesn't matter right now. What happen with my parents?!" I almost yelled as I said that.

"They got into a terrible accident..." I gasped.

"Are they..."

"No! But they are in comma and I'm sorry to tell you this but... They told me to adopt you since they don't know what could happen to them. I- I told them not to have negative thoughts that everything will be okay but before your mother hanged up she told me that maybe her days and your fathers day are counted. I'm sorry but right now, you can't go visit them... I- I'm sorry."

"You're lying right!? Tell me is not true! My parents are going to die?!" I said as tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"Should we do the arrangements for the adopting tomorrow? You are 17 just wait till you 18th birthday and you'll be free." As she finished those words I ran to my room. I notice how everyone was in the second floor still but I pushed pass the crowd.

"Lucy?" Gajeel said as I passed by him but I didn't look back. Before I closed the door Levy ran at the door and I let her in before closing it. I sat in my bed as tears went down my face.

"Today, it's not my day... My parents are going to die... I" I covered my face but then soft warm hands were wrapped around me.

"Lucy, I'm sorry" the female which was in the room said. "I don't know what to say... I... Just be strong my love. Everything is going to be alright." Levy said and I cried even more.

"Levyy" I said and I drift into sleep in her arms.

* * *

***Morning***

I woke up to a growl besides me. I looked at where the sound was coming from and laugh when I noticed it was Levy's stomach. "If you were hungry you could have left"

"But I didn't want to wake you up" She said with a faint blush in her face. "But now that you are awake hurry get off of me I'm starving" She said as she pushed me off of her and out of the bed. We both went to the bathroom brushed our teeth and raced down to the kitchen. Going down the main stairs we almost tripped, well... We tripped... Badly and she fell in top of me.

"Oi!" I said and she quickly ran to the kitchen. She made her meal and I did mines and we dig in. After a few minutes we sat in the stairs and she looked up to the cealing.

"You know... It wouldn't be half bad if you were my sister" she said and I laughed.

"I guess not but... To be honest I'm still kind of hurt you know about my parents in the hospital and I can't go to them... And bout the whole Gajeel, Sting and Laxus incident yesterday..." I said as I looked down. "But I guess I'm ready to be part of the family"

"What are you talking about?! You already part of the family." I heard Wendy said from behind us and she jumped in top of me. "So what's about being part of the family?" She asked and I looked away.

"Well you see Wendy, Lucy is going to get adopted by mother" Levy said and Wendy smiled.

"What?! Oh my god I'm so happy!" She said and I giggled.

"Don't say nothing though. Today everything will become official so if you want me to be your sister go wake up Mavis" Wendy nodded and ran up the stairs dragging Levy with her.

"Good morning" I turn around and saw Gray.

"Good morning Gray" I said and he sat beside me.

"Why are you alone here?" He asked.

"Well Wendy just kidnap Levy from me so yea." He laughed and I looked foward. "Am I really part of the family?"

"Well, I mean we don't talk much but yes, yes you are." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks oni-chan"

"Oni-chan?!" He moved back and I giggled.

"I'm getting adopted"

"Oh my god I got a new sister?!" He said as he hugged me and he anime cried.

"Gray-sama?!" Juvia said and I looked at her with a smile. "Lucy is Juvia's love rival?!" She said.

"No! I don't see Gray like that" I explain but she stormed off saying something about me betraying her.

"I'll fix this sis, see you later" Gray said as he ran after Juvia. I stud up and walked up the stairs when someone bumped into me.

"Ouch"

"Gome!Gome! Have you seen Wendy?" The pink-haired male asked.

"She went to wake up Mavis so she can go and... Hey Natsu do you consider me as part of the family?" I asked chancing the subject.

"Obviously, you been living with us and gotten closer to some of us and I already am used to seen you with the girls so I guess so, it's like you're another sister of mines." My eyes got watery because of his words and he panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought that you guys wouldn't accept me if I got adopted but I'm happy to hear you already see me as a sister, little brother" I said and he looked at me suspiciously.

"Explain yourself" Was all he said and I sighed.

"You no fun. Well I'm getting adopted. You can go tell Rouge now" And with that he ran off to Rouge's room. I waited there for a minute and the Rouge came out.

"I got a new cousin? :O" he said and I laughed. "I don't believe him"

"He is telling the truth" Rouge gasped and then Natsu dragged him to god knows where. I went to my room and sighed. "I hope mom and dad get better. I should tell Mavis to let me call them" Then suddenly there was a heavy knock on the door. I looked at it 'who can it be?' I thought as I went to open it. When I open the door I gasp seeing the tall blonde male with a lightning scar in his face.

"Please tell me is not true. You're not going to be my little sister right?!" He hugged me and then looked at my face for answers. "Answer me! Is not true right?!"

"I'm sorry but you're going to be my oni-chan"

* * *

**_What will Laxus do next?!_**


	7. New Family

_**EVERYONE! **I put a poll in my page... Its on the decision of who Lucy will go out with! The votes will be a big influence in how the story goes so... **VOTE!**_

* * *

_**Stella's a Cactus- **Why? o,O_

_**EmmyHippo-** No problem_

_**Painful Kiss- **Here you go!_

_**RavenNM- **Yes true but it will be explain why he can't in this chapter._

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Please tell me is not true. You're not going to be my little sister right?!" He hugged me and then looked at my face for answers. "Answer me! Is not true right?!"_

_"I'm sorry but you're going to be my oni-chan"_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

***Laxus' point of view***

"Sorry but you're going to be my Oni-chan" Those words that came out of Lucy's month jumped around my head. _'She's going to be my little sister… Lucy is going to be part of the family…? I can't get close to her no more…'_ My mind went wild with negative thoughts as I looked at her. "Oi Laxus" She said as she snapped her fingers in my face. "Wake up" I blinked a few times and looked at her with a sad expression.

"I see…" I rubbed my eyes a bit and looked at her again. _'She's going to be my sister… I can't look at her like that no more.'_

"Lucyyyyyyyyy" A male voice said behind me and I moved out the way. Sting dashed by me with Gajeel behind. "You're going to be part of the fam?!" Sting said as he gave her a tight hug. He lets her go and Gajeel hugs her too.

"Hehehe yea but not for a good reason… umm… can I have my time for now? I need to be mentally prepare for this" Her voice came out with a sad tone and a bit shaky. _'I wonder what happen?'_

***(Before Lucy meeting up with Natsu) Wendy's point of view***

As Levy and I went to the second floor in attempt to wake up mother… We both kind of got kidnap. Natsu pulled me into his room with Levy and tied us with a random rope and after a few minutes Rouge appeared. "We got no time to be playing perverted games with you" Levy hissed as Rouge gave her a light kiss in her lips. "There is a minor for God's sake" She growled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a kid" I said and her eyes widen.

"Wendy shush, don't get in the convo or things are going to go bad." She whispered and then Natsu walked to me.

"You are not a kid? Then what are you?" He said as he leaned closer.

"I'm a woman"

"Wendyyy" Levy hissed and Natsu chuckled.

"A woman?" He said, with a seduce voice, as he gave me a kiss. "Or a child"

"I'm a woman, so don't treat me like a child."

"No! Natsu she didn't meant it like that!" Levy yelled as I looked at her. Her face expression was scared, as if something bad was going to happen. My face slowly shifted to Natsu's direction and he grinned. Next thing I know the rope was pulled off. _'It was just put there it wasn't even tied'_ I looked down at the rope but as my face moves up two strong hands push me to the floor and put kisses all over my neck. "NATSU!" I heard Levy scream in the far distant. My senses all soon started to fail on me and my body gave in. "YOU SON OF A BITCH I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" A loud sound was heard and my eyes open. Natsu was off of me with a red mark in his cheek while Levy was in front of me.

"Levy chill" Rouge said and she glared at him.

"Chill? Chill? You want me to fucking chill when my sister is going to get rape by a freaking horny ass mofo?!" She yelled at him and pulled me up from the floor. "Let's go Wendy. We need to wake up Mom."

***Gray's point of view***

"Juvia!" I said as I chased behind her. "Wait!" She had already gone up the stairs and into the bathroom besides mom's room. "Oi, open the door." I said sighing. I then grab my phone and called her. Her ringtone was heard and she picked up.

"Yes?" Her voice was shaky and I frowned.

"Babe open" I said in a low voice and the door open. She looks down as she opens it. I walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. She avoids my eyes and tries to escape my hands. "Juvia, stop. Look at me." I said and she slowly raised her vision.

"Is Lucy Juvia's love rival?" She said as she looked back down.

"No she isn't" I hugged the girl and she hugged me back.

"Then why did Gray hug Lucy?" Her face was put in my chest and I stroked her hair.

"Can't I hug my family?"

"Well yes but-"

"Lucy is going to be our sister" She pushed her face off of my chest and looked at me in the eyes.

"EHHHHHHH?"

***Mavis' point of view***

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I open it and two of my child where there. "Mom! Hurry we want Lucy to be our sister already!" Wendy, the youngest, said. A smile was made in my face and I nodded.

"Sure, I'll go take a shower" I grab my clothes and headed to the bathroom in the right side of my room. When I tried opening the door it was locked. "Hmmm…." I put my ear to the door and heard two voices there. I walked inside my room and open the other door to the bathroom. This door wasn't lock but when I walked in Gray and Juvia were both there hugging. "What the hell!" I yelled as I threw the soap at them.

"Ahhh mom!" Gray said as he let go of Juvia. A dark aurora was formed around me and they both shivered. "Run Juvia" Gray said as he open the locked door and ran out.

"I'll get you guys later" I growled as I closed the door and took a shower.

***Sting's point of view***

"Uffff Imma have her every day, every hour, every minute and every second with me?!" I said as I lay on my bed. "I'll have a lot of opportunities with her too! Ahhhh I can't wait!"

***Gajeel's point of view***

"Maybe here?" I said as I open the closet door. "Or here?" I open one of the many hidden doors I have in my room. "I need to have new places for us to hide and do stuff in" I chuckled as I imagine how everything will go from today on.

***Laxus' point of view***

I sat in the desk in my room covering my face. "I can't be with her now…" I looked up and yelled in frustration. "Fuck! I hate having to keep an image for everyone!" I stud up and jumped on the bed. "If only I wasn't the oldest and I wasn't the head of the family… I could have been with her but I can't" I buried my face in the pillow as I sighed. _'No one has to know'_ A voice in my mind said and I turn around. "That's true but if someone finds out…." I sighed again and drifted to sleep.

***Lucy's point of view***

We went to the building and after a few hours I am now Lucy Dreyar. I sighed as I saw the lady hand the paper to Mavis. "Well, we are all done here… let's go back home yes?" I nodded and after half an hour we arrived to the mansion.

"Onee-chan!" Wendy said as she ran to me.

"Hi," I said as I gave her a weak smile and hug her.

"Well Lucy, since you are now part of the family you have to know a few things. Laxus as the next head of the family will explain everything." I nodded as Mavis said those words. Laxus motioned me to follow him and we headed to _'Mom's '_ room. There he opens a hidden door and we were now in a private room? Anyways there were a lot of screens showing different parts of the house and other places I don't recognize.

"This is our surveillance room… The Dreyar family is very rich and has a lot of branches throughout the world. For our safety this room is here to check upon some of the companies we have. If there was an attack we would know ahead of time so we could escape and- Wait… Dad is home?" Laxus said as he pointed to one of the screens that showed the front door.

"Dad?" I asked and he nodded.

"You haven't met him… He is always out and if he is here there are only two reasons why. It's his vacation and he wants to spend time with us… Or he wants to take mother with him in his vacation." Laxus said and I froze.

"Oh… let's go meet him" I said as I walked away.

"Wait!" Laxus grabbed my hand and I turn around.

"Yes?" I looked at him as he still had a hold on my hand.

"I- From today on… I'm your big brother… all the things we did in the past will stay in the past… I can't ruin my image as the next head of the family… I'm sorry but I will only look at you as a sis from now on okay?" I looked at him confused and had no choice but to nod. _'What does he mean…?'_ I thought and he smiled. His strong arms were wrapped around my waist as he hugged me. "One last time…" He whispered.

"Huh?" I looked up in confusions and his lips met mines. It was a slow kiss and I could feel all the passion in it. As his lips parted away from mines I got off of breath and he chuckled.

"Same as always… Well let's go meet father, little sis" He said as his hands got off of me and he started walking away. I felt emptiness in my chest and I look down. _'Ouch'_ I walked behind him and we quickly arrived at the main hall. No one was there only man said to be _'Father.'_ Laxus hugged him and quickly went up half way up the stairs. "OI! DAD IS HOMEEE" he screamed and as if in cue everyone got out of their room at the same time and ran down the stairs.

"Dad!" Levy said as she hugged him with Wendy and Juvia. The man laughed as he hugged them back and everyone said their greeting except me.

"Who is the beautiful young lady?" The spiky-haired male said as he walked to me.

"That is Lucy, our new edition to the family" Mavis said from the stairs. The male looked at her and quickly ran to her.

"Oh Mavis I missed you" He said as he hugged her.

"I miss you too Yury" **(A/N: Yury in the manga is Makarov's father. I know it's kind of messed up but bear with me. Master and Ivan are not part of this fanfiction.) **_'Mom'_ said and I smiled. After a few moments of them having their little reunion, they turn to me.

"New edition you said?" Yury, or father, said and Mavis nodded.

"You know Laila and Jude." Mavis said as Yury nodded.

"Well she is their daughter; unfortunately they both got in an accident and ask me to adopt her until her 18th birthday." Yury nodded as if in approve and turn to me.

"Well daughter, welcome to the family." He said as he opens his arms. I went to him and quickly hugged him. He smiled and my new family clapped and whistles in joy. From then on Yury spend the whole time with me starting to know me and me knowing him. At 8pm or so he called everyone to the kitchen and as expected everyone ran down. We all sat in the tables that were there, some got something to munch on while we waited. "I'll be living tomorrow" He said out of nowhere and everyone looked at him.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" We all said and he chuckled.

"Your mother/ aunt will go with me. We'll come back…. Eh… um…. I'm not sure yet." He grinned and we sweat-dropped. "Well I'll tell Laxus when we are coming when I decide. Anyways back to the topic… Laxus, since he is the oldest and then next head, will be in charge of you guys, your needs, and everything else until we are back. I except you protect the family if anything, oh specially your sisters from these males. Anyways…. When you guys wake up, we are not going to be here so have fun alone!" Yury said with a smiled. "Oh by the way Laxus, this is training for you so take it serious" He said and Laxus nodded. "Okay everyone, finish what you are eating and go to sleep. It's lights out now so either you eat quickly or you take your food to your room." I grabbed my snacks and walked up the stairs. As I reach my room I notice a shadow there. I slowly approach it and notice it was Sting.

"Sting?!" I said as he turns.

"What?!" He asked and I pulled him up.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I said and Sting looked at me confused.

"No… you are in my room." I looked around and saw my girly room.

"It's mines -.-" I said and he shucked his head.

"When dad is here we change our rooms." I looked at him with a twitching eye.

"Ehhh?"

***Wendy's point of view***

I was walking to my room when it hit me. "Wait wrong room." I said and Levy dragged me to Rouge's room.

"You forgot?" She said and I nodded. "Oh fuck! Lucy doesn't know about this!" She opens the door but dad was standing there.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a cold glared and Levy closed the door.

"Shit we can't get her."

***Laxus' point of view***

I started to head to Natsu's room from my room. Natsu sleeps in Gray's room and Gray sleeps in my room. As I open the door and walked in a strange feeling build up inside of me. "I feel like I forgot something…" I said. I open the door and looked both ways. When my eyes landed on the stair I gasped. "Fuck! I forgot to tell Lucy about this!"

* * *

**Review and don't forget to vote!**


	8. Day 1 Without Adults

_**Sorry I didn't update soon... *Glares at mother* Because someone didn't want to hand me to computer! *Glares at dad* And because someone had to download a new game!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Where are you going?" He asked with a cold glared and Levy closed the door._

_"Shit we can't get her."_

_***Laxus' point of view***_

_I started to head to Natsu's room from my room. Natsu sleeps in Gray's room and Gray sleeps in my room. As I open the door and walked in a strange feeling build up inside of me. "I feel like I forgot something…" I said. I open the door and looked both ways. When my eyes landed on the stair I gasped. "Fuck! I forgot to tell Lucy about this!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

***Lucy's point of view***

I looked at Sting and he sighed, "Look, dad is strict with us." He paused a bit, "As well as overprotective… When he is here, sleeping in another/ changing rooms is part of his 'training' for us if something bad ever happen to the family and we had to flee" He said as he looked at me. "I thought that maybe Laxus would have told you this… but I see he forgot"

"No, your dad just got home in the middle of him explaining everything so… I think he just didn't have much time" I said looking at Sting who had sat in my bed.

"You can try to leave but I don't know if he's still wondering around." Sting said then his phone rang. "Hello?" He said. "Yes, she's with me." I looked at him curious. "Okay, goodnight" He hanged up and looked at me.

"Who was it?" I asked and he sighed.

"It was your sisters; they said to keep you up till midnight and that at that time you can go to the other side." He said and I nodded. We both stayed there quiet not knowing what to do. "You want to play Uno?" Sting said and I looked at him for a moment trying not to laugh.

"Sure" I giggled it out.

"Hey, we need to kill time." He rolled his eyes pulling out the cards.

"That's true"

* * *

**-Midnight-**

I looked at Sting and back at the cards. "Go, it's your turn." I said. I had only two cards left in my hand. I had a yellow 5 and a green plus 2. I eyed him as he looked at his cards and back at the green 8 that was in the floor. He seemed to be troubled deciding which one to play and finally he played a green 5. I looked at him and back at my cards. '_Hmmmm'_ I thought as I looked at both cards. I quickly played the yellow 5 "Uno!" I said and he growled. He looked at me once again and back at his cards. A smirked appeared in his face as he was about to play one of his cards. I looked at him in horror, fearing it was a plus 4. As he slowly set the card down he grinned at me.

"Take two" He said as I looked at the card. It was a yellow plus two and I looked at him fake crying.

"Ahhhh you're going to win-" I looked at his face that had pride all over it and played my card. "Another day. Grab 4 mother fucker!" I yelled as I jumped around celebrating my victory and he just looked at the pile of cards in front of him.

"A-AGAIN?!" he said pissed and I got in front of him.

"You can never beat me! Baka!" I said as I stick my tongue out at him and he just looked at me. I sat down in front of him and he just glared. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" I said and stick my tongue out again. He smirked and the next thing I know he bit my tongue. I blinked a few times and then his tongue made his way into my mouth. "mmmmmmm" I said as I tried pushing him off of me but he wouldn't. He pushed me down and then got off of me.

"That's your prize" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want it next time" I said as I walked to the door.

"Stop playing hard to get, I'm going to get you anyways" Sting said and I walked out. I tip toed to Sting's room and quickly closed the door.

* * *

***NEXT DAY***

I woke up and quickly headed to the bathroom. I did what I had to do and then proceeded on going down stairs. There, I meat Laxus who was eating breakfast. "Good morning" He said and I smiled at him.

"Morning" I made my meal and sat by him. "So you didn't tell me about the-"

"Oh! Sorry about that. Today we'll continue okay?" He said interrupting my sentence. I nodded and he smiled. Gajeel walked down and gave me a kiss in the cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said and I blushed.

"Morning" I said hiding my blush and Laxus glared at Gajeel.

"Did Uncle left?" Gajeel asked and Laxus nodded. "Okay, Lucy how about if we hang out today?" I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"After I'm done with the business I have with Laxus" I said and Gajeel frowned.

"Okay, meet me at my room when you are done" He said and I nodded. After a few minutes Laxus lead me to the room we were in yesterday and continue to explain more things. I nodded every once in a while to make him see that I was listening to what he was saying and he continue to go on and on about the family. After we were done he told me to stay with him a bit. Right now, he is going to get me some snacks since I was whining a couple of seconds ago. I sat down in a chair and waited for him. I heard steps coming from the stairs and smiled. He came walking to me with some chips and chocolate.

"Here you go" He said as he handed me some of them.

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly at him and open a bag of chips. We started a random conversation to break out the silence but it bugged me a bit that he wasn't acting like his usual self. "Laxus what's wrong?" I asked the male as he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean what's wrong I'm fine" He said and I pouted.

"No you are not" I said as I walked to him. "You would normally tease me" I messed up his hair and giggled a bit. "Sexually and normally, but now you just don't do none of them" I said as I blew in his ear. "What's wrong? Or better yet, what are you up to?" I looked at him in a seducedly way and he grin.

"Stop, like I told you yesterday… I only will see you as a sister." He said and I sat in his lap. "A sister doesn't do these kinds of things" He said and I giggled.

"Brothers and sisters play, so why don't you play with your little sister, Oni-san" I gave him a quick peck in the lips and he looked to the side. "You're torturing yourself you know" I said as I gave him a kiss in his neck.

"Stop" He said in a low voice. "I'm not gonna be able to control myself if you keep doing this" He said and I stud up.

"Okay, suit yourself" I grabbed all the snacks and started to make my way up the stairs when I heard a growl. Knowing what was going to happen I put the snacks down and then I got pinned against the wall.

"Don't play me like that. You know how hard it's for me to just be near you" Laxus said as he started to kiss my neck. "No, wait, I can't do this" He got off of me and I frowned. "Go" He said and I gave him another kiss. "Didn't you hear me? Leave!" Laxus screamed at me and I froze.

"I-" I tried to talk but my body just moved on its own. I ran out a bit hurt and got inside my room. Not even 5 minutes later there was a knock. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me" I heard Gajeel's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in" I said and he did so. He sat beside me quiet. We sat there in an awkward silence for a bit.

"Shall we go?" I nodded and he opens the door for me. We spend the whole day just chilling and Laxus spying on us with Sting every once in a while. We took a nap in the yard, cuddling as we slept, and after it we were play fighting and then he took me to my room and said his good-byes. I went to sleep right after he left.

* * *

I woke up and saw Sting next to me. "Good mor-" Sting's lips clashed into mines and I blinked a few times. "Oi Sting" I said as I tried to push him off of me and then he pin me down to the bed. "You're being too rough" As I kissed him back, those words escape my mouth. He started trailing kisses down my neck that made me gasp. Suddenly, Sting was pulled off of me and now Gajeel kissed me slowly. "What the-?" I looked at him feeling strange that he just pulled Sting off of me and is now trying to make out with me and that we aren't in my room anymore. After a few more kisses my location was change once again. Laxus looked at me from where he was standing and grinned. He unbuttoned his pants and as he reached inside his boxers for something I was back with Gajeel. Gajeel was in top of me and then I felt something poking my lower entrance, I gasped and then my location changed again. Sting was there naked in front of me as he took of my panties.

"I'm going to give you pleasure" Those words got me off of my dream and my eyes flew open catching a body into of me. Slowly my eyes followed the structure of the person and I gasped.

* * *

_**Review~**_


	9. Day 2 Without Adults Part 1

_**Sorry guys, I was going to update earlier but I was busy and then when I was going to write the chapter I got technical difficulties -.- so I had to find a way to write the chapter. Thankfully I finished! And here is the new chapter! Starting next week I will update every weekend.**_

* * *

_**Painful Kiss**- I know!_

_**FW Wandering**- Yes, yes she was._

_**Stella's a Cactus**- Here you go!_

_**Wiggle**- xD Sorry D': but I had stuff to do and all that._

_**Amy wolfscent**- Hehe well only in her dreams, for now._

_**DevilsGamexxDevilsPlan**- It's great that you enjoy it._

_**RavenNM**- Yes it was a dream but the last part as in the last mini paragraph wasn't._

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Laxus looked at me from where he was standing and grinned. He unbuttoned his pants and as he reached inside his boxers for something I was back with Gajeel. Gajeel was in top of me and then I felt something poking my lower entrance, I gasped and then my location changed again. Sting was there naked in front of me as he took of my panties._

_"I'm going to give you pleasure" Those words got me off of my dream and my eyes flew open catching a body into of me. Slowly my eyes followed the structure of the person and I gasped._

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"Sting?" I said as I looked at the blonde in front of me. "Umm?" I said and he got off of me.

"Sorry." He looked down as he scratched the back of his head.

"Aha whatever" I sat up and pointed at the door. He quickly left and I sighed. Suddenly there was a knock coming from the room besides me and I went to open. Slowly realizing it was the blue headed midget.

"Morning" Levy said with a warm smile as she sat in my bed. "Are you ready for a new day of being my sister?" She said with a little giggle and I sighed.

"I'm not sure. Can you believe Sting broke in to my room and I woke up in the nick of time, he could have done something to me, you never know" Another sigh escape my mouth as I remember the scene. "Well anyways, what about you?"

"Well, maybe today I'm going to go have a romantic dinner with the babe." Levy said with a blush and I teased her.

"Uhhh, but just in case use protection! I don't wanna be an aunt" She giggled getting redder. "No seriously, you guys, plus our other sisters, have he best relationships! Right now I'm in between a love triangle, well I don't even know if to call it a love triangle because its three people and me, but they just... I don't know." I paused for a moment, "I know they all feel something towards me but at the same time it's like, a woman, girl, or what ever she is, wouldn't want to always get approach on the sexual way. Us females, we prefer once in a while see the perverted side but we love to see the romantic, something they haven't shown to me. I feel like they are just after my womanhood and that's it, that they don't want a serious relationship but... then again, I don't know how they think"

"That's true, they might be my brother, and cousins but they might still be thinking what they truly feel about you" Levy smiled and I return the smile.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

***Meanwhile, in the other side of the door. Laxus' point of view***

"You heard that right? She's tired of us" Sting said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well who wouldn't be?! Especially when _someone_ here tried to rape her as she slept" Gajeel hissed and Sting glared at him.

"Well, _sorry_ for being me" The blond said and I got in between them.

"Okay you guys, stop arguing, she said she is sick and tired of us just approaching her the sexual way so we got to step our game up and be romantic. Meeting in 10 minutes in my room, get fresh and I'll be waiting there" I said as I walked to the second floor and they dashed to their rooms to get their clothes.

***Back to Lucy***

Levy had left a few minutes ago and I decided to look for a cute outfit. Feeling a bit stranger from the talk and still worried of my parents I headed towards the bathroom. I knock on one of the doors but someone screamed it was occupied. I walked to the other bathroom and someone was using it too. With a sigh I walked back to my room which in surprise I found a red rose laying in my bed. With caution, I walked to it and slowly picked it up. I looked around the room and then smell it a bit sighing in satisfaction as I looked at the flower. "Wonder who left it here" I said with a soft smile and went looking for a vase to put it. After I found one, I made a spot in my room to put it in. My smile never leaving my face as I went deep in thought. '_Seriously, I wonder who gave me this'_

***Wendy's point of view***

I was in my room with Levy having a panick attack. We both got the room upside down, looking for clothes for our dates. "Argh! I don't know what to wear!" I hissed as I threw my clothes out of the closet. "How about this?" I asked Levy holding up a pink dress.

"No Wendy, you have to look sexy and beautiful not cute." She said as she was looking for her own clothes. A sigh escape my mouth and just took a random outfit. I put it on and got in front of her.

"Does this work?" I asked a bit shy and she nodded.

"You have to step away from that kid world. You're dating someone older than you so you have to make an effort or he may get taken away in the date." Levy said as she gasped finding an outfit.

"I don't think he would" I said as I sat on my bed thinking how to do my make up.

"He won't? Sis, guys are really hard to predict. You don't know if some chick with big breast and big ass passes by and he leaves you there just to hit on the girl." Levy said as she put her outfit on. "Well I'll do your make up real quick and then you can go to your date with Natsu." I nodded and let my sister do her magic.

***Meanwhile, Juvia's point of view***

Juvia has no plan for today and Juvia is sad because of that. Juvia wants to hang out with Gray-sama but Juvia doesn't think he will want to go. So Juvia decided to look for Gray-sama. As Juvia got to his room Juvia saw Natsu-kun getting dressed up. "Where is Natsu-kun going?" Juvia asked.

"I'm going on a date with Wendy"

"A date?" Juvia said as Juvia got red. "Where is Natsu taking Wendy?"

"To the movies, the park and then for dinner. We might not come back till late at night, same goes for Rouge and Levy" Juvia's face was redder as Juvia ran to Gray-sama's room.

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to have a date" Juvia said but realize that Gray-sama was asleep. "Okay, Juvia guess she will just have to cuddle today"

***Lucy's point of view***

After a while I took a shower and was getting dressed up. When I was done I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and found Gajeel there. "Good morning" He said with a smile. "You look beautiful today" A small blush appeared in my face.

"Thank you" I said not knowing how to act after that.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"Sure, I would love to" He then nodded as I ate my food.

"Should we start right after you eat?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you in my room" He left and I ate my food peacefully. When I was done I went to his room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Lucy" He opens the door and lets me in.

"Where shall we go?" He said and I looked at him a bit scared. _'He is acting soo strange'_

"Anywhere will be alright" I said with a smile.

"Want to go to the amusement park?" I nodded. "Okay, they open around 1 and we have two hours of nothing to do; do you want to just chill here?" I nodded once again. He laid down in his bed and I sat besides him. He turn on the tv in his room and we where just there quiet. Suddenly my hand reaches out to his hair. He jumped a bit but then relaxed. I played with his hair as he just laid down there. "Feels nice" he said and I blushed. I kept playing with his hair for a few minutes and then he started playing with my feet. My eyes widen as he, without knowing, touch a sensitive spot that forced a giggle out of me. Thankfully he didn't notice and just looked at the tv. After a while I got tired of playing with his hair and decided to laid down. As I laid down he pulled me closer. We both looked at the tv as his hand was around my shoulders. I looked at him a bit and he smiled at me. _'I kind of... Enjoy this feeling_' I thought as I snuggled closer to him. My eyes started to close on their own as he slowly pet my hair and I drift to sleep.

***Meanwhile, Sting's point of view***

"You see that!" I hissed as I looked at them, my door was open the whole time.

"Sting just calm down" Laxus said behind me. Suddenly Gajeel looked at us and smirked. He grabbed his phone and did something. My phone then vibrates and I grabbed it.

"This is how you get a girl, jelly much?" I read out loud and glared at him. Gajeel smirked back and I closed the door. Another message was sent. "This is the good thing of having dark rooms." I read out loud and Laxus rolled his eyes.

***Gajeel's point of view***

After I sent the message to the idiots I kept messing with her hair which she seemed to like. I wrapped my other hand around her and close my eyes. '_She will be finally mines'_

* * *

***2 Hours later, Lucy's point of view***

It's 2:39 and I'm looking at the sleeping Gajeel who is inches away from me. I guess he hugged me while I was asleep or I got him to hug me but... we are a bit too close. Either way, I just looked at him and move a stray hair away from his face. His eyes slowly opening and he looks back at me. "Finally awake I see. You slept a long time" I said but he pulled me closer to him, his face buried in my neck.

"Am I still asleep?" He said and I giggled.

"No, you're awake." I said and he sighed.

"Can I stay like this a little more?"

"Sure" I felt his breathing in my neck and I blushed a bit.

"You smell good" He said and I got redder.

"Thanks" I said and it got quiet again.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

"Yes, your arms are comfortable, so I didn't mind." He let go of me and kissed my cheek.

"Well we should be going now, you can go get what you need I'll wait in my car." Gajeel said as he stud up.

"Your car?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yea, the black BMW that's in the garage."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	10. Date & A Bit of Confusion

**_Oi everyone! the poll is still open! :D vote who you want her to end up with_**

* * *

_**Guest**- Gome, but I haven't decide yet._

_**DevilsGamexxDevilsPlan**- Well you'll just have to wait lol_

_**FW Wandering**- The exceeds are not gonna appear until later on... For obvious reason..._

_**RavenNM**- Thanks_

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Well we should be going now, you can go get what you need I'll wait in my car." Gajeel said as he stud up._

_"Your car?" I asked a bit surprised._

_"Yea, the black BMW that's in the garage."_

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

I walked to my room as Gajeel left to his car. I quickly redo my makeup and grab my purse. As I close the door I had an urge to go to the bathroom. I quickly went up the stairs and when I open the door Laxus was there. My face flushed as I saw him shirtless, "Can you please get out of the bathroom I really need to use the toilet." I said as he moved out of the way. "Thanks"

He walked out and came back in with a bottle.

"Nee, when you get back from having a day with Gajeel can we have a drink together? You don't mind this or should we drink something else?" Laxus said as he showed me the bottle of liquor.

"Have a couple of them" I laughed joking around and he nodded. I walked out and met Gajeel in the garage. I got inside his car and we went to the amusement park. As we reached there I took a selfie with him. He looked at me confused and I just giggled, "Where should we go first?" I asked him as I looked around. There were some pretty scary rides but I didn't act scared.

"There," he pointed and one of the tallest in the amusement park. I gulped and nodded. We got on the ride as I breathed in. He sat next to me and smiled. "Are you scared?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nooo, how could I?" I fake laughed and he smirked.

"You better not because this ride isn't for scary cats" He said and I looked at him confused. Suddenly the ride, in full speed, started and my head got pushed back. My eyes widen in fear and Gajeel chuckled, the ride went up down, did some swirls and went through some tunnels. I looked at Gajeel and he holds my hand laughing. After the ride is over we got out, '_I don't feel okay hanging out with him...'_ I thought. We went in some other rides and then left the amusement park. "Are you hungry?" He asks as he gets in the car. I get in the passenger seat and nodded.

"Yea"

"Okay, I'll take you to eat, my treat" He said and I nodded. He took me to a restaurant and we ate there. _'I__ mean, he's nice but... I don't feel it that much for him. I feel bad for getting his hopes up...'_ I trailed off on my thoughts as I smiled at him. "Are you okay?" He asks and I looked to my side.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy though." I smile and he looked at me curious.

"Yea right, you know what?" A smile appeared on his face.

"What?"

"Do you want to drink with me?" He said with a smile. I looked at him taken back for a bit.

"Um..." I paused. "Fuck it, I feel like getting drunk anyways." I laughed and he nodded. We finished our food and walked out of there and headed to the nearest liquor store. Gajeel bought some whine coolers, hard liquor and some beer. We got in his car and cruised as we drank.

I drank my whine cooler as he drank some beer. "Nee, Nee, do you like me?" My senses where already off as I was already drunk and didn't have control of what I said.

"Yea, why would I like a beauty like you?" He said clearly drunk as well.

"Beauty? Me? Hahaha don't make me laugh" I said as I chugged down half of what I had left.

"You are, I if I could I would be fucking you right now" Gajeel said and I cracked up.

"Hahahahahahaha," He frowned at my laughing and put his hand in my thigh. I looked at him and he started to touch my crotch. I punched him inbetween his pants and he jolted in pain. "Now take me home, I ain't letting you harass me" My drunk self said as I grabbed another drink. Gajeel gasped holding his parts and started to drive me to our house. As I reached there I put some bottles in my bag and walked in drunk as fuck. I was wobbling side to side giggling about god knows what and then Laxus walked down the stairs he gasp as he saw me and I just cracked up more.

"I think you had enough drinks" Laxus said as he walked up to me.

"No, we were gonna drink, I just started without you" I said as I hold onto him. He sighs,

"Lucy, you are way too drunk" He said and I looked at him.

"What if I told you Gajeel tried to harass me" Laxus eyes widen.

"You're lying" Laxus laughed,

"Why do you think I'm drunk, duhhhhh" I started laughing as I grabbed another bottle. Laxus took the bottle from me and drank it all. I glared at him, "Better give me another bottle" I hissed. Laxus shook his head and walked to his room.

"No more for you" I followed him.

"You ain't my mother" I said.

"But I'm your brother, and officially the one in charge here so you do as I say" I glared at him.

"You're so mean" My eyes watered as those words came out of my mouth.

"Oi Lucy, don't cry" Laxus said and I pushed him away from me. We were in the stares.

"You don't want me to drink! Why?! I wanna drown all of my feelings, please" I wrapped my hands around my self as tears slowly went down my face. I walked down the stairs and into my room. Laxus followed but I didn't let him in. Suddenly there was a knock on the door leading to Levy's room. I open it and Levy walked in.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyy, what's up" She said as she wobble side to side.

"Ayeeeeeee." I hugged her and we both cracked up.

"Wanna drink with us?" Levy asked as she gave me a bottle.

"Sure" She then grabs me and pulls me to the 3rd floor. We appeared in the game room where everyone was drinking. Wendy wasn't there of course, but Natsu either... Gajeel was in a conner drinking all depress while Gray was drinking shots from Juvia's body. As we walked in Rouge quickly took Levy from me. I was there in the door not knowing what to do. Sting walked to me and lead me to one of the couches. Laxus was sitting there and Sting made me sit besides him while he sat in my right. I drank my beer and tried not to look at Laxus as I shift to look at Sting.

"You like to drink huh?" Sting ask and I looked at him.

"Naw, just once in a while." Sting nodded and then I felt a pair of fingers near my shirt. Laxus looks at the tv as his fingers were grabbing my shirt. He glared at me and then back at the tv. I decided to ignore it. I kept talking to Sting when my back started to itch. I scratch it and Laxus holds my hand. His warm hand covered mines and I blushed. Sting smiled thinking it was because of him but I ignored it. I kept drinking the whole night.

It was midnight and everyone was still drinking. I couldn't have a drop of alcohol more or I would puke. An urge got into me to go to the bathroom and I did as my body told me. As I open the door I saw a blonde in the bathroom. As my mouth open to let out a scream the blonde pulled me to him, covered my mouth and closed the door. He looked straight in my eyes, "Don't scream"

I nodded and he let me go. He looks at me curiously and I touch his lightning scar. His hands slowly wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer. My eyes were still glued to his when his lips met mines. I let the male kiss me as I close my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His mouth tasted like hard liquor but it didn't stop me from enjoying the kiss. His hand went up my shirt as a small gasp escaped my mouth. He grinned at that and took advantage to move his tongue inside my mouth. I did the same as my knees started to grow weak. He picked me up and sat me on the sink and my legs spread. He unbuttoned my shorts when there was a knock on the door. "Oi Lucy are you okay?"

* * *

**_Review~_**


	11. Hot Steam

**_So... I got out of hand in this chapter... Enjoy though!_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_An urge got into me to go to the bathroom and I did as my body told me. As I open the door I saw a blonde in the bathroom. As my mouth open to let out a scream the blonde pulled me to him, covered my mouth and closed the door. He looked straight in my eyes, "Don't scream" I nodded and he let me go. He looks at me curiously and I touch his lightning scar. I let the male kiss me as I close my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His mouth tasted like hard liquor but it didn't stop me from enjoying the kiss. He unbuttoned my shorts when there was a knock on the door. "Oi Lucy are you okay?"_

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

My eyes widen as I heard the knock on the door. I parted the kiss and looked at the male, "fuck..." I said as I tried to think straight but the alcohol in my body didn't let. I pushed the male off of me but he grabbed my waist and didn't let me leave. "Oi Laxus" I hissed in a low voice, "Let me go.. There is someone in the door."

"Lucy?" The voice on the other side called my name and I started to panic.

"Laxus go and hide in the shower" I whispered and he didn't move.

"I'm not moving" Laxus whispered in my ear. A blushed was made in my face and he started to kiss my neck.

"Stop" I said trying to escape but he was too strong. One hand was around my waist while the other one was going down to my pants. "What if they walk in"

"Let them walk in, I don't care" Laxus said as he made a dark mark in my neck, a small moan escaped my mouth. Laxus smirked and the he started to molest my breast.

"Laxus stop" I said in a moan.

"Keep it down, you don't want them to hear right?" He smirked and I bit my lip. He knee down and started to eat me. My hand was over my mouth, holding back my moans. He inserted a finger as his tongue swirl around my womanhood. A moan escaped my mouth and then the person knocked on the door.

"Lucy? Are you here?" Laxus then holds me and puts me in the shower.

"Sting, It's me Laxus." He said as he turn the shower on. "Lucy is probably in the other bathroom, I don't know."

"Okay" Sting in the other side of the door said and then Laxus looked at me. He gets in the shower with me.

"My clothes" I said as I was getting wet. His eyes were steady on mines and I got stiff. My body fail on move on my will as he came closer to me. Both of his hands were placed in my cheeks and he pulled my face closer. The steam was making my vision haisy but it made us get more hotter and longing for each other. His lips met mines as a drop of water slide in between our lips. His hands left my face and were out in my hips forcing them closer. My hands made their way to his neck as I kissed him back. We were both under the water as the effect of the alcohol was still in us. Laxus took off my shirt as I took off his, his hands went around my upper body. He took off my bra as my hands help him take it off, after they were done and my bra was off they got back to his neck. I kissed him again and he bit my lips. I melted. My hands wondered down and unbuttoned his jeans. He took them off for me as well as his boxers. I looked at his long member with a grin. I started to stroke his member slowly as he made more hickeys on my neck. A moan escaped his mouth and I felt myself get wet. His hand slowly wondered to my womanhood and started to finger me.

"Damm so wet" He whispered in my ear which made me shiver a bit. His finger went in and out of my womanhood in a fast speed and I moaned. My hair was soaked and so was the clothes that were in a conner. Laxus kissed me as he took his manhood and slowly puts it inside on my hole. I felt a big pain as it was slowly making it's self in and I buried my nails in his shoulder. He rubs my back a bit in attempt of helping me relax a bit. I slowly relaxed and moved my hips to let him know that I was fine. He nodded and proceeded on thrusting. I gasped a bit at first but then bit my lip. He did slow thrust as he knew, I think, that it was my first time. I hold onto him and then his hands grabbed my feet and he carried me. My feels went around his hips in support. He hold my hips and slowly moved them up and down. His lips then met mines and I got more turned on. I moaned a bit into the kiss and he moved my hips a bit faster. I moaned as I felt him deep inside of me. He looks at me as he parted the kiss. My cheeks were red as I panted. "You're so tight, so good. I think I'm gonna come" He said as I moaned more. He started to move me faster and I gasped at the sudden movements. I hold onto him and as His manhood went in and out of my womanhood. I felt my climax come near and I clashed my lips against his. We roughly kiss as he moved me faster. His tongue got in my mouth and I move mines in his. Our tongues swirled around and I felt myself come. As my body released I felt something warm inside of me too. Laxus stopped his movements and continue kissing me. I melted into the kiss and then he smiled. He put me down and we took a shower together. He cleaned me and I got him hard again. He looked at me with pleading eyes and then kissed me. I kissed him and then he laid me down in the bath and pushed his manhood in. He started to thrust roughly and I gasped for air as my nail were scratching his back. He started to make hickeys in my breast as he thrust. My moans were too loud. I bit my lips in attempt of holding them back but every time Laxus thruster into me I couldn't contain myself. He went fully inside and fully out thrusting hard and slow. I closed my eyes as I felt another moan come.

"ah~ Laxus" I moaned and he kissed me. He groped my breast roughly and made more dark marks on them. Marks were made all over my body. I came once again and a hot liquid again got inside of me. Laxus kissed me again,

"Again?" He asked and my eyes widen. _'Is he serious!?'_ I thought as I froze not knowing what to do. He smiled, "Fine, get dressed and go to my room, this time we'll do it on the bed" He said as he helped me up. I nodded as I got dressed. He put his jeans on and left the wet clothes there as he left the bathroom. I finished dressing and went to his room. I waited approximately 5 minutes and then he came out with a 12 pack of beer. He gave me one and I quickly drank it. As the alcohol got in my system a light blushed appeared in my face. I giggled and he smirked, "Good" he said as he gave me another kiss. I fell back on the bed and looked at him. He looked down on me and touched my body over my clothes, "Dam you're so fucking sexy. I don't want no one else touching you but me" He said as he made more hickeys, now in my belly. I moaned a bit and then drank another bottle. Laxus took off my shorts and left me with my panties. he started to make hickeys on my thighs. "Mine" He said and I giggled. I finished 5 bottles as he was still making hickeys. I grabbed him and pulled him to me. I gave him a kiss and he took off the rest if my clothes and his. He then pushed his member inside my womanhood and I gasped. He kissed me gently as he slowly thrust in and out. His gentleness was provoking me.

"Don't tease me" I said with a moaned and he grinned.

"Let me have my fun" He said as he grabbed another bottle and drank it before continuing. I moaned and then completely blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in my bed the next day. "What happen yesterday?" I asked myself as I hold my head having a killer headache. "Was I drinking?" I asked myself again and then stud up. My parts felt weird as I tried to walk to the mirror. I looked at myself and yawned. I moved my hair all to one side and saw all the hickeys, my eyes widen and I out my hair up. "What the fuck happen yesterday?!" I said panicking as I saw all the hickeys in my neck. I quickly took off my shirt and shorts and my body was full of purple marks. I covered my mouth. "Oh, no!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think~**


	12. Regret

**_In class making this chapter xD Oh my. And then my friend just besides me face-palming._**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_I woke up in my bed the next day. "What happen yesterday?" I asked myself as I hold my head having a killer headache. "Was I drinking?" I asked myself again and then stud up. My parts felt weird as I tried to walk to the mirror. I looked at myself and yawned. I moved my hair all to one side and saw all the hickeys, my eyes widen and I out my hair up. "What the fuck happen yesterday?!" I said panicking as I saw all the hickeys in my neck. I quickly took off my shirt and shorts and my body was full of purple marks. I covered my mouth. "Oh, no!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

I stud there in shock as I looked at the reflection of myself in the mirror. "Oh, no! Oh, no!" I repeated a few times as I covered my mouth my eyes widen and then there was a knock on the door. Levy came in and looked at me only in my underwears.

"Lucy?" She asked as she gasp. "Who did all of those hickeys?!" She said as she moved back.

"I don't know I just woke up like this... what happened yesterday? Do you know" Lucy asked as she grabbed her clothes.

"No, Lucy. I just member we started to drink and... My mind is blank after that" Levy said as she panicked, "Who... Who do you think it was... " She said as she walked closer to me looking at the dark marks.

"I don't know... It could be either Gajeel, Laxus or Sting." I said as I thought a bit. "I mean, Gajeel did attack me when we headed back from the date..." I said as I trailed of and Levy gasped.

"He did what?!" She kind of yelled as she walked out of my room to her room.

"Levy what's wrong?!" Wendy said from the other room.

"I'm gonna murder someone"

* * *

***Meanwhile, Laxus point of view***

I woke up slowly as my dream was over. I yawned and stretched. "What happen yesterday... My head hurts" I said as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. As I made my way Levy ran pass me.

"Gajeel don't run away from me!" She yelled and I looked at them in confusion.

"Okay... " I said and then headed to the bathroom. I didn't bother to knock and as I open the door I saw Lucy there. My eyes widen as she was clothes-less in front of me with purple marks all over her body, "Oh fuck" I said as I slowly backed away realizing what happen yesterday. I ran out and as I made my way to my room I saw Levy there. I froze and got in the exceeds room. I walked in and closed the door behind me and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Lily said. I looked at Lily who was trapped in Gajeel's arm. I walked towards Gajeel.

"I swear man, Levy just kicked down my door and started beating me with her shoe. I didn't know she had it in her. I had to run away! And then Lily pulled me here and I think she is looking for you now, if not she looking for Sting but why though?" The pierced male said.

"Because of yesterday, Lucy." I said and his eyes widen.

"Fuck! I forgot I attacked her." Gajeel said and I punched him. He fell in the floor and let go of Lily.

"She told me that but I didn't believe her" I hissed and he covered himself.

"Chill I didn't do anything. I tried but then she punched me in my nuts and I gave up." He said and I sighed. "But she can't be like that just because of me, I mean, why is she looking for you guys too if I was the only one that attacked her." Gajeel eyed me and I started to sweat.

"I was drunk!" I put my hands up in the air.

"Laxus!" The door flew open and Levy was there with a full of hickey Lucy. My eyes widen and Gajeel pulled me to the floor and punched me.

"You mother fucker" He punched me again. "Are you stupid?!"

"It could have been Sting" I said trying to get him off of me. Gajeel's eyes widen and stormed off downstairs. There was an awful silence as I looked at the girls standing in front of me.

"Oww Gajeel what the fuck?!" We heard Sting said and I backed away. Levy had a bat in her hands.

"Are you sure it was him?" Lucy asks as she looks at Levy.

"It can't be Sting. He was looking for you the whole time yesterday. Plus, he's acting suspiciously, it's him" Levy said.

"Sorry, Sorry. I was drunk I didn't have control of what I was doing" I said and Lucy covered her mouth. She looks at me and I looked back at her. Levy hugs her.

"You are still guilty." Levy said and I looked away.

"I would never do that to her. I would never have sex with her. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry" I stud up and I heard a sniff. My eyes focused on her and saw tears running down her face. I hold my self back. _'I can't... But I really just want to hug her right now. I know I hurted her'_ I looked at her as I walked pass her.

"Laxus" Lucy whispered and I stopped.

"Yes?" I said knowing well what she was going to say.

"I hate you" Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest and I froze. I felt my back getting wet due to her tears. "I fucking hate you" She still hugged me. "I hate you so much" She cried more. I turn and she hugged me, her head laying on my chest. "I-I"

"I love you too" She froze and I took her hand off of me. "I really am sorry" I said without looking at her as I left. She let out a cry and I closed the door. "I'm sorry" I said to myself as I looked down. "I'm a fucking idiot"

* * *

***Lucy's point of view***

My chest hurted. It hurts so much. Levy hugged me and I sniffed. "It's okay Lucy" She said.

"He-He loves me yet he doesn't want me" I cried more.

"There's more fish in the sea" Levy said. Lily, Happy and Carla hugged me and I cried.

"It hurts that he just rejected me so openly." Levy sighed and let me go.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna bring people who can cheer you up" She said and I looked at her confused. Several minutes later Levy walked in with the whole crew, Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Rouge, Sting and Gajeel. I smiled as they group hugged me.

"Onee-chan don't be sad." Wendy said. I looked at them.

"Thanks"

* * *

***Laxus point of view***

"Fuck!" I hissed as the hot water went down my face. "Lucy, I need you." I looked down and then I had a flashback. "We had sex here" I mumbled and my member harden. My hand grabbed it and I started to masturbate. I closed my eyes remembering her curves, her touch, her body, her lips touching mines, the way she moaned my name. "Fuck, why did I have to do that... It hurts. I need her."

* * *

**_Let me know what you think_**.


	13. But, You Love Me & I Love You!

_**Sorry I didn't update last week! D'x I was really busy.**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_***Laxus point of view***_

_"Fuck!" I hissed as the hot water went down my face. "Lucy, I need you." I looked down and then I had a flashback. "We had sex here" I mumbled and my member harden. My hand grabbed it and I started to masturbate. I closed my eyes remembering her curves, her touch, her body, her lips touching mines, the way she moaned my name. "Fuck, why did I have to do that... It hurts. I need her."_

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my room. After getting dressed I headed towards the kitchen. As I walked in I bummed into someone. "Oi, watch where you are-" I paused as Lucy hold her head. My heart skipped a beat. "Sorry" I said. She looks at me and then avoids my gaze.

"It's okay" She said as she tried to pass by me but I didn't let her. She looks at me and I looked down at her with a sad expression. The blonde froze and I hugged her. She hugged me back and then I heard someone walk our way, I let her go and she left. I then started to prepare my breakfast and Sting walked in. He eyed me but I ignore it.

"So I heard you did something to Lucy" Sting said as he sat by me. I rolled my eyes and quickly finished eating. "Answer me" He said and I stud up and left, he groaned. I walked towards my room and sighed when I open the door. I layed on my bed when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" I said with a groaned. There was no answer from the other side. I then sat up and open the door. As I open the door I saw a blonde standing there, "Lucy?" I said as I let her in. She sat on my bed and I just stud there; an awful silence was in the room.

"Laxus..." She said and I looked at her, "Why is it that you love me... But you don't want me" She had a serious expression. I let out a deep sigh. "And then you hugged me a few minutes ago... You're confusing me" I looked away.

"Lucy..."

"And Then yesterday... We had sex. And you didn't even want to" she looks at me and then looks away.

"Argh," she looked at me in confusion. "Lucy, what I feel for you is real... I just... It's hard for me to show it." I said as I pulled my hair a bit. "You should leave, I'm scared of doing something to you" I looked away. She stud up and was about to leave when she kissed me. "No, Lucy I'm serious. You should leave or I'll-" She kissed me again and pulled me to her. I kissed her back and pushed her to the bed. "No I can't" I said as I moved back. She then pulls my shirt to bring me closer. "Stop"

***Lucy's point of view***

"But..." I said as I let him go. "If you love me and I love you isn't it okay?" I looked away and he sighed.

"I- Lucy, it's not appropriate for two siblings to do that"

"Then go out with me" I said and his eyes widen.

"But if everyone finds out..."

"We'll keep it a secret. No one has to know" I hugged him and he sighs. "I need you" Suddenly he lets me go.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're only acting like this because I took your virginity." I glared at him and stud up.

"Forget it" I said.

"Sorry, can I say one last thing before you storm off?" Laxus asked before I walked out.

"Sure"

"The sex we had yesterday was wonderful, I wouldn't be surprised if you begged me for another chance" He grinned as those words escape his mouth with a cocky tone. I slammed the door shut and walked to my room pissed.

"His bitch ass who does he think he is talking to like that" I said as I open the door to my room and sat on my bed.

***Levy's point of view***

I heard Lucy get in her room and sighed. I have a pretty bad feeling that she was in Laxus' room. Her dumb ass though, she knew she shouldn't have. I then knocked on her door and she slowly open. She had an annoyed look. "You okay?" I said as I sat by her.

"I'm fine, just a bit mad that's all" The blonde sighed.

"You went to his room didn't you" I looked at her with a 'really' face.

"Yesss I did, and he just rejected me"

"Oh my Lucy, he just wanted to fuck you! He doesn't want anything to do with you! He's a player for god's sake. He won't fall for you, I bet that was a lie too." I snapped and the looked at her with a sigh, "Open your eyes"

"Out! please, I don't want to get in an argument with you" The blonde said and I rolled my eyes.

"We are having this talk when you calm down" I said and left. I got in my room and Wendy looked at me.

"Everything okay?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yea, I'm okay. She just needs to get shit through her mind, Laxus is never going to leave his life as a player" Wendy nodded as she walked to the door.

"Let's go to Rouge, he'll calm you down" Wendy giggled and my face flushed.

"Wendy!"

***Natsu's point of view***

I was with Rouge in the game room. He's not the kind to be playing video games so I was trying to get him into it. "So, you have to beat that boss and then you can head for the next unit" I said and he nodded. Suddenly someone hugged me from the back and I smile, "Wendy" I said as I pulled her from behind me and got her to sit on my lap. "What are you doing here" I said as I bury my face in her neck.

"Well, I was bringing sis to her beloved." She giggled and then I noticed Levy sitting on the floor between Rouge's legs.

"This is new Babe," Levy said and I smirked.

"Thanks, to your's truly" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"No but it's nice, kill him Babe" Levy said as Rouge rested his arms on both of her shoulder and kept playing. I smiled and then wrapped my arms around Wendy's waist. I saw her starting to turn red and chuckled.

"Why are you getting red?" I whispered as I kissed her neck gently.

"Stop Natsu." She covered her faces hiding her blush and I chuckled more.

"Okay, okay. I'll tease you later" I said and she sighed. We all looked at Rouge's player and saw him die a few times. Levy then takes his control,

"I got this," She said and I laughed.

"Pshhh, you going to die way faster than him." I said and she glared at me.

"Bet?" Levy said and I chuckled.

"Ohhh, look at her, little sis trying to be tough" I said and Rouge glared at me, "What? I'm just teasing" I chuckled.

"So is it a yes?" Levy asked as the game was in pause.

"Sure, how much?"

"100?" I looked at her as those words escape her mouth,

"Pshhhhh, ahahahahahaha sure, $100 more for me" I said and she shook my hand.

"Okay, I'm gonna play" She un-paused the game and I watched the player. My eyes once in a while looked at her control just to make sure she wasn't cheating and in just 3 minutes she had beat it. My eyes widen as my mouth slowly open.

"Salty" Rouge laughed and I kept looking at the screen.

"Babe it's okay" Wendy said. My mouth was hanging open as my eyes where about to pop out.

"tch" I clicked my tongue as I took out a $100 bill and handed it to her. "Here" I hissed and she laughed.

"What about been tough?" She said in a cocky voice as she snatched the bill away from me. "Baka"

* * *

***Lucy's point of view***

Juvia had dragged me to the exceed's room to lighten up my mood. The Exceeds looked at us like we were retards but as we threw a ball of yarn they completely acted like the cats they were and ran after it. I laughed, "Lucy, Juvia'll be right back. Juvia going to the bathroom" Juvia said and I nodded. I looked through the clothes Carla had and looked at Happy and Lily with an evil smirk. Their eyes widen as I tried to grab one of them. I grabbed Happy and smirked as I trapped him in between my legs. As I did that two pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Who is it," I asked but there was no answer. I let Happy go and tried to feel who it was. As my hands touched the arm I notice it was a male who had my eyes covered. I started to panic as my hands went up. "Natsu? Gray? Rouge? Sting? Gajeel?..." No answer, I started to sweat. _'If it's not none of them... Dad isn't here... the only male left is..._' I thought and then let out a gasp. "L-Laxus...?" The hands left my face and my eyes widen. The male smirks at me and I moved back.

"Hey Babe," He said and I threw a pillow at him. He grabbed it and chuckled, "Now you don't want me near you?" I looked around trying to figure out a way to escape, "Ouch, that hurts... But I love you, and you love me, so why are you scared?" He faked a hurt expression as he said that. He walked closer to me, "I'm getting what I want" I kicked him and he grabbed one of my legs. I started to kick crazily and in a quick move my panties weren't where they are supposed to me. I looked at him and he moved back as he moved my panties around his finger in a circle. I closed my legs and looked down, "It's okay," he hugged me and his hand went inside my shirt. I tried to break free but he hold me still. Then as he got up, my breast suddenly felt heavy and I saw him holding my bra.

"What the fuck" I said as I tried to get it.

"Nop, you ain't getting it, they are _all_ mines from now on" He said as he walked out of the room. I covered myself and didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, Juvia comes back in and doesn't notice I'm not wearing my underwear. She helps me up and then we walk to her room,

"I'll be right back" I said as I went to my room. She nodded and I open the door to my room and ran to my drawers. I open them, not a single panties or bra. "Mother fucker"


	14. I'm Sorry

_**Previously...**_

_"Nop, you ain't getting it, they are all mines from now on" He said as he walked out of the room. I covered myself and didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, Juvia comes back in and doesn't notice I'm not wearing my underwear. She helps me up and then we walk to her room,_

_"I'll be right back" I said as I went to my room. She nodded and I open the door to my room and ran to my drawers. I open them, not a single panties or bra. "Mother fucker"_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

"Ugh, Now what?!" I said as I started to panic, "I can't just ask Juvia to hand me some of her underwear..."

"Lucy? Juvia is worry" Juvia said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right out" I said back and then looked at the drawers. "Fuck" I took a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. I put them on and put an over size hoodie.

"Lucy?" Juvia knocked on the door. I walked towards the door and open it."Did Lucy change clothes?"

"Yea, I just felt like the other ones were dirty soo... yea" I said and she eyed me. The shorts were covered by the over size hoodie but at least it wasn't showing anything inappropriate. We walked to her room and we started to talk. Suddenly my phone vibrated from a text. I took out my phone and looked at the text. _'Hey babe'_ it said and I sighed as I checked who sended it. The text was from Laxus. I looked at Juvia who was going on and on about Gray. I hesitated to answer Laxus back as I saw him send another message. '_Need your undies?_' It read and I rolled my eyes.

"Is Lucy okay?" Juvia asked and I nodded.

"I'm okay, nee I need some fresh air so... I mean I was listening to you but I just got stuff in my mind" I said as I stud up. "Let me go for a walk, I'll come right back" She nodded and I went outside. The soft breeze hit my skin which made my body go at ease. I headed towards the garden and admire the flowers as I passed by. I looked down and then laid down in the grass as I slowly close my eyes. My phone kept going off as more messages were been received. I turn off my phone and sighed, "Fuck him"

***Laxus point of view***

I was outside in the garden sitting under a tree as I heard a soft, "Fuck him." The voice was very familiar and I decided to go check who was there. I got close to where the person was and smirked when I saw Lucy. She was soundly asleep as the soft breeze moved her hair. I walked to her and looked at her outfit. "She changed huh" I said under my breath. My eyes roamed over her body, her hoodie was lift exposing her stomach. Her shorts marked very well her womanhood and you could see her harden nipples under the hoodie. She shivered and I looked away. "It must be hard on her" I mumbled as I looked back at her.

"Laxus..." The female moaned and I looked at her, "baka" she said as she rolled up into a ball. I took off my sweater and put it over her body.

***Levy's point of view***

I was with Rouge in his room about to fall asleep. He gently stroked my hair, "Levy, I love you" My babe said.

"I love you too" I smiled as I lightly pressed my lips against his. He slowly kissed me back and I smirked, "Weren't we going to sleep?" I said in a teasing voice.

"We were but... plans got changed" He said as he kissed me again. We shared a kiss as my stomach started to hurt. I tried to ignore it as I wasn't going to let it ruin our moment. He started to touch my upper body as he kissed me. I let out a moan as he stroked my breast. His hands starts to move towards my womanhood slowly and I pushed him off. He looked at me confused, "Are you okay?" He asked. I quickly stud up and ran to the bathroom without saying a word. When I was inside I took off my pants which where all stained with blood.

"Ugh," I groaned and throw them to the shower. I then proceeded on taking off the rest of my clothes. When I was taking off my panties it hit me and I quickly pushed them down seen a thing as the size of a lime. I gasped as I saw it had a head, arms and legs. My eyes started to get watery and I let out a scream. I looked at the fetus in my hands, "No, it can't be" I said as I wiped my tears.

***Flashback***

I was in emergency with Juvia, I wasn't feeling well since a few days ago and Juvia just decided to take me to the hospital. "It's fine, I'm okay, it's just the flue" I told her but she ignored me. I deeply sighed and the doctor walked in.

"So what's the problem?" He asked and I looked at Juvia.

"Doctor, Juvia thinks Levy is sick" Juvia said and the doctor looked at me.

"Could you tell me what you have?" He said.

"Well, I've been puking in the mornings and sometimes right after I eat. I feel nauseous for almost everything and I'm getting a horrible appetite." I said and he looked at me. He checked my temperature as well as other stuff.

"Could you pee in this cup" He said as he handed it to me.

"Sure, no problem" I took it and went to the bathroom. After I did what I had to do I gave it back to him.

"Well this is all, I'll call you back if anything" He said and I looked at him confused.

2 Days later we got a call from the doctor and we were making our way there. We got in a room and waited patiently. The doctor walked in and smiled. "Well I got good news for you" He said.

"Well the nauseousness hasnt stopped so it's not a good news" I said.

"Levy, congrats, you're having a baby" My eyes widen and Juvia froze.

"kyaaaa" Juvia said as she covered her mouth, "Juvia going to be an Aunty!" She screamed and I looked at the doctor.

"You're kidding" I said and the doctor shook his head. Suddenly some nurses walked in with an ultrasound. The nurse excused her self as she lifted my shirt and put a cream on my stomach. She then presses the handle to my stomach and a baby pops in the screen. I looked at it and gasp. "Oh my god!" I covered my mouth.

"You're about 8 weeks, 2 months, pregnant" The doctor said and I was still in shock.

"My baby"

***End of Flashback/Rogue's point of view***

I heard Levy screamed and ran to the bathroom. I tried opening the door but it was lock. "Levy, Levy" I said as I knocked on the door. There was no respond but I could hear her crying. "I'm going to kick the door okay" I said as I moved back and then kicked the door down. Levy looks at me as the tears went down her face. I frowned and went to her and quickly hugged her, she cried more.

"Rogue" She said as she tried to wipe the tears. "It's dead" She said and I looked at her confused. She lets out another screamed and Wendy ran in with Natsu, Gray and Juvia.

"What happen?!" Natsu said as he saw all the blood.

"I don't know" I said and then looked back at Levy. She holded her underwear which was all covered in blood. "Levy why are you holding that" I said as I tried to move her hand away from it when I saw what she was covering. I felt my heart stop as I looked at it. Levy kept crying while Juvia tried to get her to stand up. "A baby" I said as I looked at Levy. They all, except Levy, looked at me and back at her. "I-is that my child?" I said as a few tears went down my face. Levy hugged me as she still had the fetus in her arm.

"She was pregnant" Gray said with widen eyes.

"I-I lost it" Levy said as she showed it to me. I gently took it in my hands as I looked at it.

"Hello there" I said as I looked at it with a smile. The tears went down uncontrollably as I hugged it, "I'm sorry we couldn't meet" Levy covered her face as she cried.

"I lost it, I lost my baby"

* * *

"11 weeks" Levy said as she looked down. "I was 11 weeks pregnant" She laid her head on me.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

_**I cried while writing this chapter :(**_

_**Review~**_


	15. You're Mine

_**Sorry you guys, it was a bussy week for me but I hope you guys enjoy this.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

***Lucy's point of view***

I yawned as I woke up from my dream. I was laying on the grass in our garden. I looked around and saw Laxus. "Ugh" I groaned and the noticed I had his jacket, a light blush got in my face. I walked towards him _'I feel bad... but I guess he did something nice to me'_ I thought as I took the jacket off. He was sleeping soundly and I blushed, I put the jacket on him and turn around. Suddenly my hand was hold and I got pulled down; I was on Laxus' lap.

"Hey" He whispered in my ear. I turn my head and looked at him.

"Hello" I said with my face red.

"What you doing?" He asked and I mentally face-palmed.

"In your lap, which you pulled me to" I said annoyed. He smirks,

"I can feel all of your ass you know" Laxus said my face flushed. '_Fuck I forgot_' I thought. I try to stand up but Laxus didn't let me, "No, you ain't getting off"

"Give me at least my panties" I groaned and Laxus puts his hands around my waist. He kisses my neck gently,

"No, let me enjoy this" He said as his hands went inside my hood. I blushed as his bare hand touch my breast.

"Laxus" His name came out in a moan,

"See you enjoy this" Laxus said and I could feel something poke my ass, "I enjoy you expressions too... but..." He pushed me to the ground and pulled my short off, his mouth went to my womanhood and I let out a moan. He swirled his tongue all over it.

"Mmmmm Laxus" I said as I bit my lips. My body started to feel hot and I moaned more. Suddenly he stop and looked at me. "Mmmm" I moaned and he grinned as he stud up.

"Maybe later" He chuckled and my mouth fell open.

"Are you serious? Just leaving me here turned on" I said as I could feel my wetness. "At least take care of it before you leave I mean I can't just be like this in the house. You want me to get raped?" I exaggerated as I stud up my legs shakes a bit.

"I don't want you to get raped but that's on you if you let yourself get raped" He chuckled. "Your body is mine, let someone else touch it and you'll pay the consequence." My eyes widen and I tried to get close to slap him but my legs gave up on me.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Please Laxus, I can't even walk. My body is too weak right now" I said and he looks at me not saying a word. "You know what?! Fuck you too then" I said as I stud up and tried to walk away. He grabs my hips and pull me to him, "Laxus stop" I said annoyed and he pushed me to a tree. I let out a groaned and he started kissing me. I tried to push him away but couldn't, instead I started to get more weak. My legs couldn't hold me up no more and he pulled away. My brown eyes were locked on his and he let me go. As his hand left my body gravity pulled me down.

"Fine," Laxus said and I looked at him confused. "But I won't do it here, let's go inside" He said as he picked me up bridal style. "And this time I'll make sure you can't walk for a week" My eyes widen, he looked very serious. '_I'm fucked_'

***Levy's point of view***

Rouge was next to me the whole time and I gently smiled, "I love you" I said and he hugged me. We had just lost our first child, I guess we weren't ready for it. We where in Rouge's room just trying not to be so depressed. "Baby, let's cheer up. We can't just be like this the whole time" I said and he sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure and we could take the Exceeds out too" I said and he nodded. We made our way to the second floor and open the door to their room. Carla was in a corner throwing things at the other Exceeds. We looked at them confused.

"Get away from me you horny cats, shooo" Carla said and I quickly went to her and grabbed her. Lily, Happy, Lector and Frosch all sighed.

"Carla it's be better if you stay close" I said and she nodded.

***Wendy's point of view***

I walked in to Natsu's room. He was in his bed laying down, "So... why you called me?" he had music on in his speakers and I looked at him suspiciously. He sat up and motioned me to walk closer. I did as I was asked.

"Nee Wendy," He said, "I know I said I'll wait till you're older but... I don't think I can last any longer" I looked at him in his eyes. "Can we at least touch I mean you'll still be a Virgin if I don't put it in" I blushed and looked away. "I can touch you, you can touch me. I know how you love to run your hands down my chest." He grabbed my hand and did as he said. "Yes?"

"I have to think about it" I said and he nodded.

"I understand but till then you can't kiss me, and you can't touch me." I rolled my eyes as he said that.

"Sure, no problem"

***Laxus point of view***

I pushed her down to my bed and she gasped. My hands quickly roamed through her body as I knew very well it has to be a quicky because we where about to leave. I pulled down her shorts and in a quick move pushed my member inside her. She moaned and I fasted my speed as well as my roughness. She digged her nails down my back as she let out another moan. I met her lips and bit them. I had noticed that the hickeys I made already faded and let out a sigh. We went at if for another few minutes and then she came. I pulled out and came all over her face. She panted and I grinned, "You should probably go take a shower. I'll bring the clothes." She nodded and quickly ran to one of the bathrooms. I went to her room and grabbed some shorts a shirt and her swimming suit. "Her dumbass could have used this as underwear" I said as I walked up the stairs, I then met Levy.

"Don't forget, we'll leave in 30 minutes" She said and I nodded. I made my way to my room grabbed my swimming trunks and went to the bathroom she was in and got in with her. She almost screamed as she saw me naked and I chuckled. I hugged her pressing my manhood on her in purpose. Her face turns red and I squeeze her ass.

"Laxus" She moaned my name. I chuckled, _'You denied it but you're already mine.'_

"You want to do it again?" I asked with a smirk. "Or you just want me to tease you some more." She didn't say anything and I grabbed the soap. I started to clean her and she moaned. When I was done she took the soap from me and ran it down my chest.

Moments later we ended up having sex in the bathroom. Wendy pulled Lucy, "Come on you have to help out." She said as she took her to the kitchen and I slowly followed. I saw the guys in the living room and went with them.

"Are you ready to go see some hot chicks?" Sting asked.

"They might even ask us to 'help them'" Gajeel said.

"Ahhh I can't wait, the beach is calling us."


End file.
